


【海贼乙女】捕风者

by Youko0000



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youko0000/pseuds/Youko0000
Summary: •路飞单人现代paro•草帽团人类物种出没•私设如山，ooc是肯定的•长度预警，3w2•这其实是真正的第一篇作品，但因为太长真的改到不想改
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	【海贼乙女】捕风者

姐姐像一阵温柔的风，会为了谁而停留吗？

请停留在我身边。

00

最近隔壁邻居那边动静有点大，听动静，像是在装修。

原以为是邻居家的普通维修项目，直到过了几天才后知后觉从隔壁从门口鞋柜到地毯都大变样，里面偶尔飘出的声音也从一家三口的温馨日常变成少年少女的嬉笑怒骂中明白，原来隔壁有了新住户。

好像是一大群人一起住呢，感情很好的样子。橙的绿的蓝的黑的金的各色头发，很有活力嘛，不过还是读书的年纪吧？某次路过邻居家敞开的门时，眼神往里飞快扫了一眼的你想道。

过两天去打个招呼吧，你盘算着准备什么好，楼道里的喧闹被你关在门外。还在思考的你没想到，和他们的相识竟是以一种不太寻常的方式达成的。

新邻居的到来微妙地对你的独居规律生活造成了影响。

隔壁的年轻气息实在是让你感觉不太适应。持续到十二点的派对声的确让你睡眠质量不佳。派对不是天天都有，但是每天早上起床时的鸡飞狗跳和争吵成为了你独居生活的新背景音乐，令你小小有点头疼。

“今天......就这首吧。”指尖飞快掠过一排排曲谱，停留在一本暗紫色封皮的原声曲谱书脊上，将其取出，熟练地翻动到其中一页。略有凹凸痕迹的书页和翻动间的宽松感反映出主人的频繁使用，但保护得小心平整的边角和页面体现出主人的呵护珍惜。

你把谱子架好，细长的指搭上黑白琴键。“《Another day of sun》，今天天气真的很好啊。”随着笑意不断上扬，欢快流畅的乐章从指间流出，填满室内的每个角落，甚至活泼地向外延伸。阳光从落地窗洒进来，直接照在窗边的钢琴上，那双白皙的手上。每一次手指的舞动，都伴随着音符的跳动。

最后一个音符落下，你呼出一口长气又有些恍惚，从乐曲的余韵中抽离出来，绽放出一个心满意足的笑容。“今天的心情也会很不错，会发生什么好事的吧。”你笑着开始了新一轮的弹奏。

「唔......」黑头发的大男孩一脸困倦地咬着牙刷，手上的动作却半分没有落下速度。快速完成洗漱后，男孩才半掀开眼皮走到餐厅，那双黑白分明的眼睛开始巡视餐桌。「山治，今天早餐吃什么啊？」大剌剌地拉开椅子，上半身贴在餐桌上，懒洋洋地问灶台前忙碌的金发瘦削男生。

「火腿煎蛋三明治还有牛奶配蜂蜜焦糖吐司片。再稍等一下。」被称作山治的男生好脾气地回答。室内充满了甜美的香气。

男孩被食物的香气勾住，肚子开始一阵叫，但不甚清醒的大脑还是让他打不起精神，只是贴在餐桌上半闭着眼睛发呆。突然那双形状可爱的耳朵微微动了几下，捕捉到了一阵欢愉而充满活力的钢琴声。跟着那段旋律，男孩也变得精神饱满了起来。「喂，有人在弹琴诶！好好听啊！」男孩高兴地对聚集在客厅里的各个伙伴道。

钢琴声不是很大，但是很清晰，少年少女们仔细听着传来的旋律。「啊，是《爱乐之城》里面的开篇曲。之前和罗宾去看过这部电影。」橘色头发的女生开口。

「的确弹得很好呢，很有感染力，心情也变得明快了，弹奏的人一定是很心思细腻敏感的人吧，不知道是哪一边的邻居。」黑发女生点评道。

挑起这个话题的人已经没有再关注这边了。黑发男孩直接凑到山治身边捏起一块吐司片咬住，然后把温好的牛奶提前端回餐桌。「先喝牛奶吧大家！」丝毫不管山治的不满，还笑嘻嘻地催促。「山治你快一点啦，大家都饿了！」

山治额角青筋凸起，罪魁祸首却早已施施然溜之大吉，走之前还不忘记顺走三个已经做好的三明治。「我先去教室啦！我给你们占座！」

出门的时候，音乐是来自右手边？男孩飞快跑着，耳边掠过一阵阵呼啸的风声，还隐隐残留着欢快的钢琴声。

01

这天下午你悠闲地踩着夕阳回家，手里的牛皮纸袋隐隐关不住甜美的黄油香气，那是今天烘培课堂的成功之作。电梯门打开，却发现家门口躺了一个人。你吓了一跳，定睛一看，是新邻居中的其中一位黑头发的少年，脖子上用挂绳挂了一顶草帽。

“那个，你还好吧？”

听到人声，那孩子很快地爬了起来。「啊，没事没事，只是太饿了而已。不好意思挡住你家门口了，抱歉抱歉！」说着，肚子很配合地发出一声长长的「咕噜————」。他只是笑着，也没有丝毫觉得不好意思。

好像是个很坦率大方的孩子啊，虽然有点奇怪的样子。想了想，你把手里的纸袋递给他：“要吃吗？是曲奇饼干，如果太饿可以先垫下肚子。”

少年的眼睛一下亮了，好像闪着星星。「可以吗可以吗！谢谢！哇，好像很好吃的样子！」他接过袋子，兴奋地打开，嗅着香气的动作像某种小动物。

「啊！不好意思！忘记自我介绍了！我叫蒙奇·D·路飞，上个星期刚刚搬来，今年大二在读，请多指教！」少年突然想起自己还未做自我介绍，扬起灿烂的笑容对你做自我介绍。说完就高兴地捏出一块曲奇咬下，「呜哇！好吃！谢谢你的饼干，你真是个好人啊！」少年咀嚼着，有点含糊不清地表达着自己的高兴。

“不用客气。”礼貌地分别，你打开门准备进屋，转身关门的时候看见少年吃着饼干又坐回了地上。

“看你好像不是很方便，需要来我家先坐坐吗？”你温柔地发问。

「可以吗？会不会很麻烦？」虽然嘴上这样说，但是少年已经立刻笑嘻嘻站了起来，「那就打扰啦！谢谢！」

把少年领进门，留着大门敞开。“换这双吧，”你从鞋柜里摸出一双一次性纸拖鞋。“先到沙发上休息吧，我去准备一些吃的。”

路飞坐在你家沙发上，好奇地打量这个屋子。「你一个人住吗？明明我们家都差不多大小，你家却看起来好大。」

“是哦，我一个人住。因为东西少吧，所以看起来空间大。还有，要用敬语哦。我比你大，已经毕业啦，要叫姐姐。”端着茶点和零食从厨房回到客厅，你对沙发上瞪大眼睛的路飞笑着说道。

「诶？！姐姐？！但是你看起来明明比我还小......那，你做什么工作？不过，搬过来一段时间，一直没来打过招呼......」

“自己做点小生意罢了。你和几个朋友一起住是吗？经常听到隔壁声音很热闹呢。”你把点心匣子推到路飞面前，示意他可以自取。

你们一开始的对话还有些生涩，或许只有你单方面这么觉得，因为对面的孩子看起来十分自来熟和放松，简直就像认识了很久又呆在自己家一样。在说起他的伙伴们的时候，他更是打开了话匣子。

「我们都是超级好的伙伴，从小学开始就在一起玩了，初高中也是同一个，大学也都在这座城市！我们一共七个人，......」

路飞笑嘻嘻地对伙伴们的各种特点如数家珍，你也耐心地听着。渐渐夜幕低垂，街道上的路灯亮起，楼道里也响起了脚步声。

「我回来了！路飞！嗯，没回来吗？真是的，去哪了啊。喂，绿藻头，今天路飞不是跟你一起上课的吗，怎么就你回来了？打电话也关机啊。」

「白痴厨子，别这样叫我。我怎么知道，路飞刚上课没多久就说饿了要出去找东西吃，吃完就回家睡觉。路飞是不是迷路了？」

「你以为谁都跟你一样？算了，先不管他了，做饭先，等下LADY们就回来了。今天要做爱心海鲜料理给美丽的LADY们吃！」

「你什么意思喂！......」

听到门外有两人熟悉的争执声音，路飞露出灿烂的满口牙笑容，大声喊道：「喂！索隆！山治！我在隔壁！我没带钥匙！」

「噢～！原来隔壁是漂亮的姐姐！」一道旋风刮到你家门口迅速刹车。一个金发的大男孩眼冒爱心地出现，身后跟着一个还在挠头咬牙怒视着他的绿头发男生。「这么漂亮的姐姐！居然住在我的隔壁！是我的春天到来了吗！漂亮的姐姐啊，我是山治，今晚来我们家吃饭吗～～我一定会用100%心意来准备料理的！」

身后的绿头发男生也向你打了个招呼。「你好，初次见面，我是索隆，住在隔壁，请多指教。」看起来非常稳重冷酷的样子。

一想到路飞对他们的形容和那些有趣的故事，他们在你眼中的形象也变了一变。你笑着一一回应，礼貌地拒绝了山治的邀请。

路飞笑嘻嘻地跟你告别：「那我就先回去了，今天打扰了。谢谢！下次请一定要来我们家吃饭！山治做饭真的超好吃的啊！」你也微笑着跟他说再见。三人的的脚步渐渐远去，你关门的时候还能听见隔壁传来的拌嘴和游戏机声音。

“真是充满活力又可爱啊......”你笑着感慨。

捡到路飞的第二天，隔壁的孩子们就迫不及待想要来正式认识邻居的漂亮姐姐了。清脆急促的门铃过后，一张张元气满满的笑脸出现在你面前。

你邀请他们进屋，他们反而向你提出今晚一起开派对的邀请。你爽快地答应，然后跟这群年轻人一起向采购的地方出发。

一路上，他们的讨论就没停止过，每个人都在提意见，然后被接受，被否决，被完善。路飞的声音在其中是最大的。「喂！山治！我们买那个吧！上次吃的那个牛肉超级好吃啊！xx一定也会喜欢的！」路飞闪到这个冰柜前，又闪到那个零食架边。

山治无奈地应和。「是，是，我知道了。喂路飞不要把生肉和塑料气球放在一起啊！」索隆打了个哈欠，百无聊赖地走在一旁。

虽然说了要用敬语，但是这孩子完全没有听进去嘛......你有点好笑地想着。

乌索普和弗兰奇留在家里布置气氛。娜美和罗宾一左一右在你身边聊天，谈论着时下的流行和生活中的趣事。愉悦轻松的氛围一直持续到某个小炮弹冲过来把你拉走为止。

「路飞你干嘛啊！你这样会吓到xx姐的！」

「我只是想带xx去挑食物而已啦！」

「真是的！」娜美还在后面跺脚，罗宾只是一直笑着。路飞把你拉到了他刚才一直看的饼干架前。

「昨天的饼干超级好吃！非常感谢！作为回礼，我也送你一些饼干吧！随便挑，只要是喜欢的都可以！」少年充满热情和活力的嗓音在你耳边响起。有点近，敏感的耳朵隐隐能感觉到灼热的呼吸。少年大大咧咧的个性导致的吧，你想着，稍稍不动声色借着观察货架的缘由拉开一点距离。

那张脸上挂着的笑容太有感染力了。笑容上升到最大过后，因为笑容而眯起来的眼睛睁开，就一直亮晶晶地盯着人看。你忍不住坏心逗了他一下：“但是我喜欢的饼干已经在昨天被你吃掉了哦。那家饼干店昨天正式歇业，那袋是最后的饼干了。”

路飞的表情明显出现了一瞬的呆滞茫然。

你饶有兴趣地看他手忙脚乱了一会儿，在路飞真的慌了之前笑着拍拍他的肩膀说：“没事的，骗你的啦。姐姐开玩笑的，那个是我自己做的，好吃下次有机会再做给你们吃。比起饼干我比较喜欢吃巧克力。买点巧克力回去吧。”

路飞松了一口气。「呼。吓死我了！我还以为以后吃不到那个好吃的饼干了，没有绝版，太好了太好了！」

你沉默地看着那个正拍着心口谢天谢地的男孩。原来是担心这个吗？

除了索隆又走丢迷路，并且在商场的“请索隆先生找到最近的工作人员告诉我们您的所在位置并站在原地等候，您的朋友会过来找您”的广播声中不屑地对好不容易找到他的你们说「什么啊你们怎么这都迷路啊」然后被娜美一顿爆锤这个小插曲外，采购之行圆满结束。

晚上的派对也办得很顺利。你在厨房跟山治一起准备料理，虽然比不上山治那专业到近乎变态的水平，但你的料理天赋点比起普通人来说也是点得非常成功。山治首先是自责于自己居然让一位女士下厨，随即又不断对你进行华丽赞美。尽管对赞美的接受程度很高，但是不太熟络的新朋友如突如其来狂风骤雨一般的溢美还是让人感到害羞。你有点苦恼地摸摸鼻尖，正想要对山治说些什么的时候，身后有个人突然靠近，吓了你一跳。

一只黑头发的小狗闻着味道跑过来想要偷吃。

「好香好香！我就吃一点点嘛～！好不好嘛～！山治～xx～」这是小狗的撒娇。

小狗讨要到食物，吃得津津有味。吃完后他舔舔手指，眼睛放光，直盯着你们两个，或者说是盯着你们两个身后的食物，又伸出了跃跃欲试的手。

「哦哦哦哦！！好好吃！！我还想吃！！啊痛！别打我嘛娜美......」这是小狗偷吃被发现然后被拎走的委屈。

少了捣乱的人，准备菜肴的速度加快了许多。在大伙的欢呼声中，你和山治笑眯眯地把成品一道道送上餐桌，甚至还没等到上齐就已经开始有人争抢。实在是被他们的热情和坦率感染，在他们身边你也忍不住放松了对外维持许久的形象，变得张扬、闹腾许多。

在堪比战场的餐桌上，唯有你面前的餐盘没有怎么被掠夺过，其他人面前大多是一片狼藉。不是没有人（特指某人）想要从餐桌对面伸手过来掠夺一番，但总是被你身边两位护花使者，娜美和山治，一左一右一起用力拍下。那只手迅速抽回去，手的主人倒吸着冷气不停吹着手臂上的红痕，同时可怜又委屈地看向你。你觉得实在是可爱又好笑，就把对你来说分量太足的餐盘推过去给他。

“吃吧。我也吃不完，你还长身体。多吃点。”那边接过餐盘就一直「嘻嘻嘻」地笑。山治在教训对面「给我适可而止！」的时候，娜美看着对面迅速把你的餐盘吃得一干二净的画面忍不住额角青筋凸起。

派对的气氛在晚餐后达到高潮。暖黄色的灯光把屋子照得亮堂堂的，餐桌也收拾干净显得井然有序。你们聚到了客厅一起聊天，山治为每位在场的成员都精心准备了特调。微量的酒精让你们的关系在放肆的大笑中变得更亲近了些。随着时间流逝，渐渐变得懒洋洋的，想趴下，想靠着什么软软的东西打个盹。

突然，好像有个脑袋倒在腿上了。柔软头发蹭着你裸露在外的皮肤，痒痒的。你眯着眼睛去看，是黑色的。

「快起来啦路飞！你这样会给xx姐带来困扰的！」娜美小声尖叫着，山治也激动起来。「你干什么路飞！你怎么能这样对xx姐！你这混蛋......我都还没有试过......」

「咚！」山治头上起了个包。娜美向你致以抱歉的目光，愤怒地把路飞揪了起来。

「啊......不要动......好困......我要睡觉......」少年灵活地挣脱娜美的钳制，换了个角度倒在你旁边继续睡得不省人事。你稍微愣了一下，刚才腿上的温度仿佛是错觉。“没事啦，不小心罢了。刚才说到哪来着？”你打着圆场，引导大家继续刚才的谈话。

客厅里依旧气氛高涨，你们说笑着，偶尔喝一口面前的饮料，说到高兴处还会拍桌大笑。震天响中，黑头发的小狗一动不动地侧卧在沙发上，面朝着沙发靠背，草帽盖住脸挡住灯光。

耳边的喧闹好像被什么包裹着，离得很远，只有急促的心跳声在不断放大。胸腔里那颗心跳动得太快，好吵。少年隐藏在黑发下的耳朵悄悄红透，盖在草帽下的黑色眸子睁开，晶亮如星辰。刚才不小心倒在她身上了，装睡她就不会想多了吧，不过真的好软啊，还有很好闻的香气。不行，心跳声太大了，会被听到的。少年又动了一下，把手紧紧压在心口。给我停下来啊！

你看了下时间，已经有点晚了，便起身告辞。娜美把路飞叫醒，大家一起跟你告别。路飞揉了揉惺忪睡眼，向你绽放笑容。

“今天谢谢大家的招待啦，下次也请来我家玩啊。”离开前，你看见那只黑头发的小狗一直热情地冲你招手。

不知不觉，生活中属于隔壁那群大孩子的气息逐渐增多。

娜美和罗宾都是很漂亮很可爱的女孩子，活泼的娜美和温柔的罗宾会在没课的时候跟你一起相约去逛街，偶尔还会跑到你家“谈心”然后一起睡觉，引得山治咬着手帕流着泪然后被索隆嘲讽。

乌索普和弗兰奇的小发明总是很新奇有趣，你的捧场和肯定让两位发明家高兴无比。会经常在离公寓不远的街区捡到某只迷路的绿藻，然后无奈地领着孩子回家。

出入隔壁的次数渐多，经常跟山治在厨房研究料理，为大家准备好吃的下午茶。路飞也会蹭过来求投喂，提前吃了一大堆之后还能在大家一起吃的时候吃掉大部分，真让人难以想象那么多的食物是怎么塞进那个略显瘦削的身体的。

你家的常客除了娜美和罗宾以外，还有一位意料之外却情理之中的人。路飞。

他过来的理由就简单直白得多：蹭饭。真的是蹭饭，只会吃不会做那种，还能帮倒忙的类型。

每个人都有自己的生活轨迹，就算是生活在同一个屋檐下的好朋友。当山治不在家时，虽然他们也会一起出去下馆子，但是想吃完就睡甚至边吃边睡的路飞还是宁愿来隔壁蹭饭。而且你现做的的比外卖好吃新鲜又快速！

「呐，xx，饭还没好吗，我好饿啊！什么时候好啊！」路飞扒在门框上有气无力地问你。

“马上就好了。今天烤了羊排，还要再等一会儿。你去冰箱拿瓶牛奶然后先回客厅打游戏吧，外面也有面包。太饿就垫下肚子。”回应完路飞，你搅拌着咖喱，叹了一口气。真的是，忍不住就当成弟弟来宠了啊，明明只是隔壁的邻居。不过这个年龄，还有这种性格，的确是可爱的弟弟，真是没办法啊。你笑了起来。

路飞站在原地静静看了你一会儿，取了牛奶回到沙发边，喝了没几口困意袭来。电视机里游戏人物已经死亡，手柄落在地上。你从厨房出来看到的就是这幅场景。少年大字型摊在你家沙发上，一边的手脚搭上靠背，胸腹有规律地缓慢起伏着。金色的夕阳从落地窗映射进屋，光影在少年脸上留下痕迹，显出清秀的脸部轮廓。

“醒醒？饭好了，快起来吃饭吧，小路飞。”

路飞被轻柔摇醒，视线里，女人的形象慢慢由模糊变清晰，嘴角挂着温柔的笑意。室内只有调皮窜进屋的缕缕残阳，女人的身影在光影明灭里愈发柔美，那只刚刚凑近身体摇醒自己的手被夕阳镀了一层浅浅的金光，白皙的底色愈发明亮。那双注视着自己的明亮眼眸，瞳仁里仅自己一人的身影，还有不远处金色的夕阳余晖。

等路飞慢慢清醒适应光线，你才打开顶灯。

「哇啊！好香好香！吃饭了！」醒过来的路飞面对餐桌上的食物，重新恢复活力，一下跳到餐桌边。「唔！这个真的好好吃！跟山治做的不一样！虽然山治做的也很好吃，但是味道是不一样的！好好吃！好喜欢！」路飞大快朵颐的同时还不忘记点评。

看到自己做的食物被食客大力褒赞，你有点小骄傲。“喜欢就多吃点好了，那些都是你的哦。”你心情极好地指了指餐桌上那个超大的碟子。

「真的吗！太好了太好了！xx，真的，我太喜欢你啦！」少年嘴里塞满食物，口齿不清间眼睛亮亮地对你说。

你只是笑，“还是不用敬语啊，小路飞～还是先吃吧，不然就要凉啦。”真的好可爱啊，直白又热烈地表达自己的喜好爱憎。

少年听到你的称呼，使劲咽下嘴里的食物然后开始反驳：「不要这样叫我！我才不小！我是说认真的！」

“是，是，我知道啦，但你也才十八九，跟我家的弟弟比起来还要小一点呢，而且这样叫你是表达喜欢啦，谁让你那么可爱呢！”

路飞气呼呼地继续吃着。虽然是表达喜欢的称呼，但是不想被当成小孩子啊！

你安抚地抬手揉揉他的头。那一头黑色短发的手感跟那天感受到的一样，很柔软。路飞把头埋得更低了，好像是更生气了。你揉过之后看他这幅模样，觉得更好笑。

“啊，我接个电话，你先吃。”

女人在阳台接电话，路飞一个人坐在餐桌前低头吃饭。路飞咀嚼着嘴里的食物，但心思已经发散，咀嚼不过是反复的无意识运动罢了。路飞有点困惑。刚才的感觉实在是奇怪，好像被猫咪蹭一样，感觉痒痒的，却又有温柔的舒服感。头发应该不脏吧，她会想什么呢。想到这里，路飞突然顿住。我在想什么啊！他有些烦躁地用力揉了几遍自己的头发，像是要把刚才那种感觉抹去，把刚才那种心情忘掉。

这通电话时间有点久，是妈妈打来的，问你六月要不要去摩洛哥旅游。在电话里初步商量了一些细节，出游日期定在六月中旬，还有差不多一个月的时间准备。

回到屋内，路飞已经吃完了，又仰躺在沙发上睡着了。你轻轻地去房间取了张薄被单给他盖住肚子，然后去收拾碗筷。

在你转身之后，路飞睁开了眼睛。听着厨房的水流声和碗碟碰撞声，路飞手指慢慢摩挲着薄被单，轻轻呼吸，都是你身上的特别味道。路飞换了个姿势，侧卧着蜷起来，被单一圈圈地缠绕在身上，路飞悄悄把头埋得更深。

02

熟络起来，很多事情就变得理所当然，他们是一群那么可爱的孩子，很难叫人不喜欢。

除了日常互相蹭饭，你们还经常一起周末出游。跟他们一起去玩的感觉和跟朋友去玩的感觉不一样，跟他们一起玩，他们的年轻活力总是能感染你，但是玩闹过后的疲惫感同样强烈。

“年轻真好啊。”25岁的姐姐躺在沙滩椅上，懒洋洋的，一动不想动。刚才的海上冲浪消耗了太多体力，你躲在遮阳伞下有些困倦，远处那五个大男孩还在扯着嗓子大声欢呼，在海面上乘风破浪，好似有无穷尽的精力。

「明明xx姐也才是最漂亮的年纪啊。不知道多少男人都在偷看呢。」罗宾在你右手边看书，听见你的感慨忍不住抬头安慰你。

「就是啊，我和罗宾都超羡慕xx姐的，我们也想跟xx姐一样漂亮又自由。」左边的娜美咬着饮品吸管笑着对你说。

“你们两个又笑话我啦。”你坐起来，点点两个人的额头。“我去下餐厅看看有什么甜点，补充体力。你们要一起去吗？或者需要我带什么回来吗？”得到两个人否定的答案，你点点头，摸出墨镜，从太阳伞的阴影下走出，往餐厅的方向去。

太阳照在你身上，本就白皙的肌肤愈发透亮。罗宾说的是没错的，许多男人都在偷看你。身上的水珠未完全干透，腰窝处有几滴水珠反射出耀眼的光芒。修长的腿，纤细的腰，上围傲人饱满，翘臀圆润紧实，小腹平坦没有一丝赘肉，四肢有修长的肌肉线条。一头黑藻般的卷发半湿着贴在身上，墨镜下方饱满的红唇、精巧的下巴、优雅的肩颈，无论男女，心头都有些发痒。

发光体的姐姐，很轻易地就能夺走别人的视线。

山治先看见你，眼冒爱心冲你大喊着表示「姐姐好好休息就好有什么都可以交给我来做不要累到如果可以请快回遮阳伞下我马上来」。

路飞正大喊着「好有趣啊！好过瘾啊！」，就被山治的叫声吸引过去。将视线投向你的那一瞬，刚好有个男人正向你走去准备搭话。

你听见山治的呼喊，转头冲他笑了一下，更显得风情万种。不知道山治有没有接收到，反正自从他看见你站起来就一直眼冒爱心然后渐渐流下鼻血。但是那个男人好像接收到了，他以为是对他的鼓励，搭讪的脚步逐渐加快，开始小跑接近你。

路飞先是愣了一下。身体的反应比脑子快。他快速停下冲浪板，将其随手扔在沙滩上，拔腿就冲，身后扬起阵阵细沙，还有乌索普他们的疑问和大叫。沙滩不是合适的冲刺场所，纵使用尽力气加速也难以达到预想的效果。路飞咬着牙，肌肉一阵阵紧绷，目标只有前方那个身影。

「这位美丽的小姐，请问我有这个荣幸邀请你一起共度晚餐吗？」路飞快赶到你身边的时候， 刚好听见男人对你发起邀请。

「不可以！你谁啊！」男人还没得到答复，就看见一只手揽过你的肩膀，听见这样一声大吼。看过去，对上一张年轻而稚嫩的脸，那双黑色眼睛中此刻正燃烧着熊熊烈火。

男人皱了一下眉，笑容未变。「请问这是......」问这话的时候，温柔地看着你。“路飞！”你无奈地轻斥了他一声。“太没礼貌啦。这是我弟弟。不好意思，今天我是陪弟弟妹妹一起来的。”你指了一下现在已经聚集到遮阳伞下的他们。“所以抱歉，不能接受您的邀请。刚才实在是失礼了。”

男人依旧笑容满面。「那可以给我留一个联系方式吗？如果可以的话，我想......」

不等男人说完，路飞已经把你推走了。「快点走啦！说好了一起出来玩结果你一个人到处乱跑！」你只能抽空回头对那个男人致以歉意的微笑，以表拒绝。

“好啦，不要推我啦！......”

温度从两人肢体相接触的地方扩散开来。

少年的掌心炙热地贴在你背心。那双手是一个成熟男性的尺寸，掌心略带一点粗糙，接触间掠起一阵难言的悸动。你看不到身后路飞的表情，但你能听见他运动过后难以抑制的喘息声，还有身上不断散发出来的热度。推着你前进时的偶尔踉跄会突然把距离拉近，在短暂的瞬间能感觉到属于男性的胸膛近在咫尺，耳边和颈侧滚烫的呼吸会让你止不住颤栗，轻微的压迫感几乎把你笼罩住，表明身后人作为一个男人的侵略性。

掌下的肌肤微凉，触感细腻柔软。垂眼看去，莹白的后背和自己的手掌完全不同，对比显现出来的颜色让路飞心跳不断加速，鸦发略挡住黑眸，神色难以读请。身前的女人被自己推着往前，偶尔碰触间，小巧的耳垂和纤长的脖颈在突然缩短的距离下就近在眼前，想在其上留下红痕的某种念头掠过脑海，这种疯狂的念头把路飞自己都吓了一跳。

这种感觉......这个念头同时划过两人心里，激起一阵阵波纹。你知道这种悸动意味着什么，但是路飞还不是很明白，直觉里，那种占有欲让他想留住你。

回到同伴身边。路飞义正严辞地率先对你发起诘问：「xx要小心一点！这里有超多男人都很危险的！你不要一个人到处乱跑嘛，叫上我们啊，至少也要把外衣披上！他们都在盯着你看的啊！」压紧帽子，认真瞪着你。

同伴们也一一附和。

弗兰奇若有所思，罗宾和娜美从听见路飞扔下冲浪板的那阵动静开始就一直关注着他的动向。三个人交换了一下眼神，静静地微笑了起来。

路飞不是很明白自己刚才的举动到底是出于什么心情，但是那种碰触间心跳加速的感觉是无法骗人的。他先是震惊于自己居然对你产生了某些想法，但又害怕被你察觉然后远离，只得用虚张声势的办法来掩盖那些朦朦胧胧的情绪，同时竭力想要忘记刚才脑海里浮现出的那些画面。

小兽还未长成，却也存在着某种本能。就算心情依旧迷茫，身体也会做出应对。在那个男人靠近眼前的女人时，心里涌出强烈的愤怒和厌恶，叫嚣着要前去驱逐。他把自己的这种行为归类于对于同伴的保护，但是疯狂跳动的心脏又是为什么？

“好啦，知道你们担心我。那个人是搭讪，我本来也打算拒绝的。不过被你们保护还是很开心！谢谢大家呀！”你露出笑容。

“我和老板说过了，今晚准备了烧烤和烟火，我们可以边吃边放着玩。我先回去休息一下，你们也注意体力分配啊。娜美，罗宾，要一起回去吗？”

「嗯，好啊。一起走吧。」罗宾合上书本，微笑着起身。娜美走在你身边，问你有关今晚的细节。“我们先走啦，你们玩哦！”你冲后面那几位已经躺倒在沙发椅上的男生喊道。

快进入酒店时，你注意到身边的罗宾回头看了一眼。“怎么了，罗宾？”

「没什么。」她向你致以笑容。

而那一边。

乌索普和山治还在闲聊，索隆已经开始闭目养神，不久就传来呼噜声。弗兰奇在跟路飞一起造沙堡。弗兰奇一直留意着路飞的动静，然后震惊地发现，路飞居然在玩游戏的时候走神了，虽然不明显，但某几个瞬间的确是飞快走神，眼神无意识地看向酒店的方向。

「喂，路飞，你说我们给城堡取什么名字好？我觉得Super沙滩王国豪华宫很适合的哦！」弗兰奇在路飞某个走神的瞬间突然发问。

「啊，不行，我觉得要叫海王类•鲨鱼•巨鲸堡！」路飞回过神来开始争执。这时候他刚目送完你进入酒店。

「你那是什么名字啊！还有，我跟你说，我发现了一个有意思的事情哦。」弗兰奇凑近路飞，墨镜下的眼睛紧紧盯着路飞。勾起嘴角。「Super有趣。」

「什么事情啊，快说快说！」路飞的兴趣一下子被勾起来了，弗兰奇却拒绝了。

「哼哼，不告诉你！哈哈哈哈！来追我啊！」弗兰奇直接跑开了。

「可恶！弗兰奇！敢戏耍我，给我等着，我马上就追上你，要你好看！」路飞紧跟上去开始追逐弗兰奇。

沙堡留在原地，面朝着大海和日落，听海浪拍打沙滩。即将落入海平面之下的夏日太阳努力散发着最后的光芒，天地间一切事物都被镀上充满活力的光环。

夜晚的沙滩，海风凉凉。雪白的浪花与蓝黑的大海紧紧结合在一起，又时不时自由地游走。月光洒下，波光粼粼处是鎏银点点。

在沙滩上架起篝火，烧烤架围在旁边。山治快速翻动着烤串，刷好酱汁的肉串被烤得滋滋作响，路飞等人在不远处的地方打沙滩排球，一阵一阵的风送来那边的欢笑吵闹。女子三人组在一旁闲谈。

“嘛，果然，还是不想动。好累。”你懒洋洋地卧在沙滩椅上。下午的活动消耗了太多的体力，现在只想瘫着。风吹过脚畔的长裙，碎花样式的布料在风里铺开成一幅画。

山治已经送来烤好的第一份烤串。路飞他们那边也不打了，冲向山治抗议准备大吃特吃。山治咬着牙一手把凑上来的那张脸推开，一手继续上下翻飞。暂时还吃不到的路飞瘪嘴，看到你们这边有烤好的成品，就准备冲过来抢一点吃。

刚好风送来你们的对话。

「xx姐为什么都一直一个人住啊，没有谈恋爱吗？明明应该有很多男人追求的啊。」娜美托着下巴疑惑发问。

你已经闭上了眼，很放松地要睡着。听见问题一下子被拉回现实，慢慢睁开眼的时候还有些意识模糊。

路飞那边放缓了脚步，有点紧张你接下来要说的话。

“唔，有谈过恋爱，但是都没什么意思。一个人很自由，我很喜欢。在家里还没有给压力之前，还是过几年自由的开心日子。”你眯着眼看向远方的浪花，勾起唇角。

“不过也不知道还能这样自由多久。”我已经25啦。后面的话没说出口。

「那，如果一定要选的话，会是什么样的男人能得到xx姐的青睐呢？」罗宾注视着你的笑容。

“我也不知道，说不好，开心就好了吧。”你伸了个大大的懒腰。扭头看见不远处的路飞正跑过来。

「啊！你们这里有这么多好吃的还一直在聊天，太浪费了！再不吃就凉了不好吃了，你们不吃我帮你们吃啊！」路飞大叫着就要伸手去拿，迎接他的是娜美的暴力拳头。

「吵死了！山治那边马上就做好了，不要来抢我们的食物啊笨蛋！」娜美愤怒地拎走路飞。

“过去吧？大家差不多都到齐了。”你起身拿起托盘，看向罗宾。

「嗯，好。」罗宾笑。

山治已经把食物准备得差不多了，乌索普和路飞在胡吃海塞，索隆在灌啤酒，弗兰奇懒洋洋地在一旁喝可乐。篝火把每一张面孔都照得生动鲜活。

弗兰奇：「xx大姐头，要不要可乐啊！」扬了扬手上的冰镇可乐瓶。

“不用啦，谢谢。啤酒就好。”拉开易拉罐，仰头灌下一口。凉凉的啤酒充满气泡，苦苦的味道一下子充满口腔。啤酒配烧烤果然很舒服。

不远处路飞边吃还要边说话：「唔唔唔！这个好吃！山治我还要多二十串！乌索普你不要跟我抢！都是我的！」聚精会神地吃着，快速吞咽，把乌索普的抗议置之不理。

你觉得他们可爱好笑，开玩笑地说：“路飞，姐姐也想吃，怎么办？”

路飞一看是你，大叫起来：「你们怎么都要抢我的肉吃啊啊啊！太过分了，连xx也这样，」用力咽下嘴里的食物。停顿一下，有点不自然地大声喊道：「你要是真的想吃，就给你一串！真是的，想吃叫山治烤啊！山治，再多烤十串！」

你笑着去拿了一串咬下，真的很好吃，肥而不嫩，汁水丰沛，酱汁的香气渗入肉的每个角落。你抿了一口啤酒。心满意足。

没注意到的瞬间，所有人，除了路飞，都悄悄震惊地交换了一下眼神。除了索隆，他在打哈欠，已经是差不多睡着了。

路飞强行抿下的嘴角有点抑制不住想要上扬，但是黑眸里已藏不住笑意。他后颈有点点细汗，那是他紧张过的证明。看来吸引注意力成功了，她也吃东西啦，而且是我分享给她的！

看着你吃东西开心的样子，吃肉也会变得更香。

「山治！我还要！」路飞欢呼。

「你小子给我适可而止一点！」山治怒吼。

大家都吃饱的时候已经很晚了。招呼着男生们把烟火搬来。除了大型烟花，还有一些仙女棒和冲天炮。男生们把冲天炮埋在沙堆里，就露出根引线，小心翼翼点着火以后撒腿就跑，跑到安全区域听着一声长响然后爆炸，带起一堆沙子，然后欢呼着哈哈大笑。幼稚得像小孩子。

不过本来玩闹就是像小孩一样才开心。

你点燃仙女棒，兴致勃勃地用焰火描绘图像。仙女棒燃放的时间不长，仅足够画出一个小人像和一个简单的昵称。仙女棒在你手中摇动，一个个小人和名字随着盛放的火花和飘出的白烟浮现在空中。爸爸妈妈，闺蜜好友，还有娜美罗宾，路飞山治索隆乌索普弗兰奇。沙滩上落下一根根燃尽的仙女棒，慢慢消散的白烟中蕴含着你对所爱之人的美好祝愿。

许愿过后，心头涌上幸福和满足。放松下来的身体变得很轻盈，像是可以做任何想做的事情，像是可以乘着好像一直在发出邀请的海风去很高的地方，看这个由无数人命运线编织起来的世界。

你静静看着远处不断翻涌的银浪，耳边是他们的玩闹声。月光洒在你身上，身后是熊熊篝火。你脱下凉鞋，将它码在一旁，走向海浪。身影慢慢消失在篝火所照耀的明亮中，只余月光照拂。夜里的海水显现出透明的黑色，漫过脚背时与白皙小巧的脚形成鲜明的对比，退去时留下晶莹透明的水珠与白沫。

你闭眼扬唇。张开手臂，拥抱海风。好像是感受到你的回应，想要带你一起走，风也变得更加热情，吹起你散在背后的长发和垂在身畔的裙摆。

远处的人看过去，女人的身影好像下一秒就要乘风而去，抓不住。

「大家！我们来拍照吧！难得的海滩旅行，不留下点什么怎么行呢！」娜美瞥瞥两边，嘻嘻笑著，扯过还在发呆的路飞。「路飞！去叫xx姐过来吧，我和罗宾设置一下！」

「啊，哦，好。」路飞反射性锁屏，手机上有什么一闪而过。轻拍几下脸，路飞换上平时惯用的阳光笑脸，笑嘻嘻地凑近那个纤细的身影。「走啦，xx，我们去拍照啦！」

你一个回神，发现路飞正扯着你的手臂，力道还有点大。“你轻点啦，我都要被你抓红了。我会自己走的，我先拿下鞋。”

「啊，不好意思，我下次会注意的。」“没有下次啦！”

路飞的确是不小心用了较大的力度，在那一瞬间他真的感觉女人要飞走了，飞到他去不了的地方，再也抓不住。他紧张的情绪影响了身体的反应，他下意识想要抓住眼前人，当眼前人用那双有月光倒映的黑眸看着他时，他依旧觉得他们之间距离很远。直到耳畔传来熟稔的带着亲近意味的轻嗔，他才放下心来。抓住了。

女人雪白的手臂上有略微泛红的指印。路飞眸色深深地盯着那个印子，轻声道歉。女人没有注意到他的失神，已经款款走去拎起鞋子。“路飞，跟上啦！”

你冲着那个还站在原地的少年招手，路飞好像突然清醒似的。「我知道了！等下等下！我也要玩一下浪，你先去！」

你有点无奈，叹了口气。“快点哦，现在大家还没好，但很快了，玩够了就快点过来，别让大家等。”「知道啦知道啦！xx先去就好！」路飞已经脱下沙滩拖开始踏浪，你也就没强求，先去跟罗宾她们调参数。

路飞脚下踩着浪，脑海里回想着刚才看见的女人小巧白皙的脚陷进这柔软湿沙的模样，黑白分明。他看着还没被海浪侵蚀掉的那一串似珍珠、似贝壳的脚印，忍不住踩上那串脚印两边，沿着脚印一路向前。回首望去，大脚印紧紧跟在小脚印身边，环抱着、保护着它，路飞心里升起一阵难言的满足，赶紧拍了个照就忙乱地跑向大致准备就绪的大家。

把相机架好，确保每一个人都可以入镜。路飞飞快跑回大家身边摆好姿势，一同倒数。「五、四、三、二、一！」

画面定格，每一个人脸上都挂着幸福的笑容。一连拍了许多张，有大合照，也有小合照和单人照。山治在为你和娜美罗宾拍照时灵感不断，霸占了许久相机直至乌索普抗议。路飞倒是没有抗议，只不过时不时来捣乱入镜，然后又做着鬼脸扔下灵感被破坏的山治大笑跑走。跳动的篝火照亮了沉沉黑夜。

最后燃放的大烟火，是金色的，宛如漫天繁星洋洋洒洒落下，又点亮了谁的眼。

回到酒店，照片很快被整理出来共享到群里，你划着看了一会儿就抵不过睡意，沉沉睡去。

路飞点开手机，看了很久照片，时不时笑出声。与你有关的一一保存，返回相册往前翻，都是有关于你。看烟花时的背影，裙裾在海风里飘动，头发微扬，远处是烟花盛放到最极致时的灿烂夜空。被烟火点亮的侧脸，瞳孔里有星辰似的烟花倒影。还有玩仙女棒时的沉浸笑脸，一副满足和放松的模样。还有白天在沙滩时的照片，在海上扯着冲浪板冲浪时脸上自信张扬的笑容，躲在遮阳伞下懒洋洋休息的慵懒姿态。

某张大合照上面，路飞趁你不备在你头顶做了两只小兔子，笑出一口灿烂的大白牙。路飞嘻嘻笑着，想起女人在发现之后揉着他的头发咬牙切齿的鲜活可爱模样，就忍不住想要跳到床上抱着枕头打滚。

路飞放下手机走到窗前，那双盛满星星的眸子望着外面的大海。沙滩已经很安静了，只有海风拂动海面带起浪花的声音。浪潮一阵阵涌上岸，又褪去，周而复始。月亮升得很高，月光照耀在海面上，默默无言。

恍惚间还能看到那丛篝火。

回到床上，少年把视频里女人用仙女棒绘出自己名字的那一幕截图下来，设成壁纸，然后锁屏，把手机贴在心口沉沉睡去。他捂着稍稍有些发热的手机，感受着加速又慢慢变缓的心跳。

今晚的梦不似往常，有一个女人的身影浮现。

第二天路飞起床的时候感觉有点不对劲，迷糊中感觉贴身衣物有些粘腻。他困倦烦躁地挠了挠头，起身准备处理的时候脑海里突然闪过昨晚的梦境碎片。

女人肤色很白，那双小手和自己两手十指相扣，被自己摁住躺在身下，自己咬住眼前细白幼嫩的颈侧，在那身雪白上留下一个个刺目的红痕。而女人不停地扭动，又好似在迎合，娇柔抗议的嘤咛声被无视。二人紧紧贴合的身体肤色形成对比，愈发刺激视线。还不够，还想要更多。于是他的吻一路向下，去到他从未敢想过的地方。

那种身体相贴的温软感觉好像真实发生过一样，一直在脑海里挥之不去。还有你身上一直有的好闻香气，好像不断钻进他脑海里，勾起那些旖旎记忆，让他无所适从。

我到底都在想些什么啊！路飞捂住头蜷回床上，通红的脸部不断冒出蒸汽。完了，这下完了。路飞感觉十分罪恶，自己居然对同伴产生这种想法。不行，我要冷静一段时间。路飞这样告诉自己，赶紧去收拾回应乌索普的叫早，并强行摁下那些蠢蠢欲动的绮念和心绪。

回程路上，路飞一直摁着帽子在补觉，除了早安和告别，没有再和你多说过一句话。而从那以后，路飞有好长一段时间没出现在你面前，也没有来蹭饭。你一开始还有些疑惑，但很快就忙得暂时忘记了这件事情，去摩洛哥的行程还需要准备。

03

「......明早十一点二十的飞机，xx姐说不用我们送......」路飞走出房间的时候听见娜美和罗宾的谈话。他感觉十分震惊，什么飞机？一个箭步冲过去。

「你们在说什么？什么飞机？xx要去干嘛？什么时候的事情？我怎么不知道？」路飞连珠炮一样快速发问，惹来娜美的白眼。

「xx姐要去旅游啊，上次开派对的时候说过的。我和罗宾还问要不要去送她，她说不用了。」

「我怎么不知道她要去旅游！你们都知道吗！」路飞大叫着问了一圈客厅在座的各位，大家沉默地点点头。

「上次开派对的时候说过的啊，你就坐在她旁边，你的耳朵到底用来听什么了，大脑有在记东西吗？」

路飞才不肯承认是自己忘记了。他觉得不高兴，想到很长一段时间没有办法见到你就觉得胸口闷闷的。这和自己主动的疏远不一样，我是为了同伴之间感情的稳定，而她丝毫不理会也就算了，现在还不通知我就擅自离开，她这是不顾我们的友谊！路飞振振有词地说服自己，为自己的异常情绪找借口。这几日来不去见你你也不去找他的委屈和这种仿佛被抛弃的遗弃感一齐漫上心头。

于是你出发的前一天晚上，收获了一个多日未见现在来敲你家门的大男孩。

路飞咬着牙生闷气，眼睛直直地锁定你，站在你面前执拗地要你给他一个说法和解释，就算你告诉他会给他带小礼物、带好吃的特产他也没有办法完全展颜。

有点发愁啊。

“没事的啦，想我就发信息给我，我会回的，只不过去旅游几天罢了，又不是永别。”你揉揉他的头发。“噢对了，明天我会把备用钥匙放在门口地毯下，帮我跟娜美和罗宾说一声。”

“帮我拜托她们给家里的植物定期浇水，她们知道怎么浇水的，记得要说哦，不然等我回来植物就全死掉了。”你反复叮嘱他。“我会买特产回来的，保证给你多买点好吃的，好吗？别不开心啦。”

少年本来还愁眉不展，对你怒目而视，现在却像是突然想到什么，开心了起来。「好！一定要给我带好吃的！我等着哦！我还要特别的礼物！」阳光灿烂的笑脸又一次点亮了室内。

第二天你出门的时候，发现路飞蹲在隔壁门口等你出来。然后他就粘上了你，帮你拿了一路行李直到送你上车。路飞回来的时候，身影从自家门前一闪而过，伸手到你门口的地毯下，勾起那一小串亮晶晶的钥匙，飞速揣进口袋。

「怎么了路飞，门口有什么东西吗？」娜美有点疑惑路飞在门口的停留。

「没有啦！」路飞悠闲地跨进敞开的门。「啊，饿了饿了，有饼干吃吗！」

「总感觉有点奇怪。」娜美狐疑地对罗宾说。罗宾只是笑。

你上了飞机，一个人坐在靠窗的位置。

这么安静的出行，感觉好像是很久之前的事情了。你回想着认识他们的这短短一段时间，每天都过得很有活力，吵吵闹闹，总是笑得眼泪都出来。现在要一下子回到之前的生活方式，还有点不习惯。回去之后考虑养只宠物吧。安静的小乌龟也不错啊。你想。

你看着窗外的跑道发呆，飞机开始加速起跑，准备升空。路飞的的脸时不时撞进你脑海，甚至你某个回头间好像还看见了他，惊讶再次看过去发现只是一个和他年龄相仿的黑发男孩。你自嘲笑笑，现在已经不能再把他当成弟弟来看了吧，不知不觉间对他的好感已经超出了对弟弟的感情了。

路飞那样的举动，或许也是抱有同样的好感吧。但是......你垂下眼，有点不愿意再想。回去还是多注意一下距离吧，如果喜欢，可以趁早制止。不喜欢就当是自己自作多情了。你托腮凝望着舷窗外逐渐变小的城市。

打心底里，是喜欢路飞这孩子的。坦率，直白，热烈，阳光，活力满满，心思纯真，比喜欢娜美他们还要多一点。他好可爱，光是想到他就想要微笑。偶尔的肢体接触会忍不住心跳加速。这样下去不妙啊。

如果再年轻一点肯定会忍不住想要追他。

你这样想着。

你和妈妈在摩洛哥玩得很开心，走遍了很多地方。去了蓝色的舍夫沙万，在那个如精灵世界一般的地方留存下许多珍贵的记录。进入了撒哈拉，一袭红裙立在沙丘顶端，留下的影像里，无垠天空与广袤的沙漠间唯一一抹柔弱的红令人心折。撒哈拉的夜空繁星点点，星轨浪漫，古城菲斯有许多充满故事的小巷。色彩丰富、图案华丽的图腾和装饰品随处可见，还有各种工艺精巧的纪念品。

娜美在吃饭时翻着手机，对罗宾说：「罗宾，下次放假我们也去摩洛哥吧！xx姐发的照片都好好看啊，而且好像也有很多有意思的东西！」

「好啊。我也看过照片了，是真的很好看。」罗宾赞同。

「说起来，xx姐的确去了很久呢。」乌索普咬着面包说。「快有半个月了吧。」

「呜呜呜！没有xx姐在的日子，好空虚好寂寞！真想陪在美丽的xx姐身边一起到处旅行啊，这是多么浪漫的事情！」山治流下热泪，呼唤着爱神，突然感觉到有一阵杀气袭来。

「奇怪......是错觉吗......」山治还在嘟囔，旁边目睹了全程的弗兰奇默然。

路飞在一旁吃着饭，感觉提不起劲。也就是在娜美提起你的时候迅速往那边看了一眼。然后走神地吃着饭。

索隆看了路飞一眼。「路飞，你最近怎么回事？从刚认识xx姐到现在，你越来越不对劲。你是不是，喜欢她？」一记直球把所有人都打懵了，看似迟钝的人反而这方面直觉更敏锐？怎么就说出来了！虽然大家都能隐隐感觉到路飞的不一样并且能猜到原因，但是并不表示能直白地逼问路飞。

路飞听到索隆的话，愣了一下，然后抬起头，愣愣地说，「啊，我想，可能是吧。」

听到承认，大家更震惊了。

那个会把女生送的情书和巧克力分开来，只收下巧克力但是情书直接退还，表示「如果你只是送我吃的我很开心但是如果你说喜欢我我只能很抱歉我从来没有想过谈恋爱这件事情」的路飞居然也会有喜欢的人了！

不得不说，虽然大家都是人气人物，但是除了乌索普心有所属，有一位青梅竹马之外，大家都是母胎solo至今，因为没有真正喜欢的人，就算是喜欢向女士献殷勤的山治也不例外。

对感情看得很透彻，所以格外执着认真。这是关乎责任的事情，不是小孩子过家家的游戏。

「想靠近她，跟她多说话，想看她笑，但又怕打扰到她被她讨厌。不想她和别的男人亲密，会担心她有没有身体不舒服，想跟她分享喜欢的东西，想天天见到她。不想被当成小孩子，想被她认可......」路飞细数自己的心情。

「但是......她只把我当弟弟。可我没把她当成姐姐。她是我喜欢的人。」路飞的嗓音回荡在安静的室内。

「我不知道要怎么做，她才能明白。」路飞愁眉苦脸。

一阵沉默过后，娜美开口。「但是，你在她面前就表现得像个孩子。xx姐对我们的关心和疼爱，除了是朋友，更多是出于对弟弟妹妹们的关心。你明白吗？」

「娜美说的没错。路飞，你或许要表现得成熟一点。」罗宾平静地说。

「不过......还真是没想到啊......」乌索普喃喃。

山治吐出一口烟，像是悠长的叹气。「但如果是xx姐那样的女性，的确很让人心动啊。」

弗兰奇喝完一瓶可乐。「路飞，那你知不知道xx大姐头是什么想法。你有没有想过关于她有可能真的拒绝你。」

索隆作为引爆这个问题的人，又反问路飞道：「所以，路飞，你打算怎么做？」

路飞呆滞了一会儿。

「我不知道啊！好难啊。但这就是最真实的我，在xx身边就很开心，不自觉地就想任性撒娇孩子气。」路飞烦躁地挠头。

「啊！算了。我今晚回去看下哥哥们，不回来住了。你们自己安排，我先溜啦。」路飞说着，疯狂摇手，从外面关上门，把一室八卦关在里面。

路飞出了门，在路上游荡了一会儿，又摸回了公寓。

他轻手轻脚地摸出钥匙，熟练地打开了你家的门，然后悄悄关上，只身投入一室黑暗。

路飞没有开灯，静静地躺在沙发上。尽管主人已经离开有一段时间，但是空气里好像全都是女人身上的味道，那种淡淡的花香和奶香，他不会忘记的香气。刚刚在餐桌上不知不觉摄入了太多酒精，路飞的身体有些沉重。

刚拿到钥匙的那一天，路飞兴奋不已，找了个借口从家里溜出去，实则是摸进了隔壁的门。这是一位独居女性的房子，路飞为自己的潜入稍稍产生了一些罪恶感，但他随即严肃正直地小声告诫自己：「我是为了帮xx照顾植物！没有什么好怕的！」并强行忽略自己略微颤抖的双手、红得滴血的耳尖和疯狂加速的心跳。

路飞打量着这间屋子。这不是他第一次来，但却是第一次一个人呆在里面。主人刚刚离开，好似是离开前还有些许仓促，有零散的包装纸碎片和些许灰尘落在地上。路飞把屋子里的散乱收拾干净，忙出了一身汗，坐在地板上平复着呼吸，望着窗外发呆。

他想起最重要的任务，那些植物。能让她把家里的钥匙交托的，应该是对她来说意义重大的东西吧？路飞走到阳台去查看。他记得主人的委托，路飞知道自己是一个小偷，所以作为一个负责任的小偷，要处理好作案现场，不能留下一丝破绽。

但是他一点也不懂植物。他拍下那些植物的照片，发给那些或许明白的同学，用搜索引擎，甚至跑到图书馆查了书，就怕照料出了问题给她带来一丝丝的难过。但最终还是不放心，咬着牙拐弯抹角地拿着照片向罗宾问那些植物要怎么养。或许罗宾是明白的，罗宾很爽快地告诉了他。罗宾若无其事的样子反而让路飞紧张，他强装镇定的脸色背后是黑色头发下红透的耳尖，他甚至忘记打招呼就飞快地落荒而逃，只留下刚凑近的娜美充满疑问的脸色。

那些植物被他照顾得很好，长势健康喜人，精神地向四面八方伸展着枝叶，生机勃勃，郁郁葱葱，没有辜负他的辛苦。路飞每天都会过来，尽管它们不需要每天都浇水、松土。他只是想在这里多感受一下她的气息。

主人离开了很久。路飞一开始只是怀着某种心情，不想让别人来打扰她的空间，所以选择偷走这个重要的任务，亲自完成主人的委托。但是从什么时候开始，他的心情发生了变化？

某天路飞对着那些自己浇灌了无数心血的绿植发呆，手指时不时点点叶片，突然恍惚间听见了女人呼唤自己名字的声音。他猛地回头，心里塞满巨大的欢喜和慌张，他知道自己无法解释眼前这一切，但他不后悔自己做的事情。他已经做好心理准备，回头收获的却是一室空寂。

路飞有点茫然，旋即又明白，那是自己的幻觉。他站起身，揉揉久蹲有些发麻的腿，趿拉着那双女人家里唯一的男士拖鞋，倒在沙发上，失焦的目光投向天花板。

或许就是从那天开始，他愈发频繁地出现幻觉。太过于思念，以至于在这间屋子里，到处都能看见主人的身影和与他有关的回忆。他在迷迷糊糊的梦乡与现实的界限之间，会看见你在厨房为他做饭时的温柔侧脸，会听见你让他复习的时候不要抓起手柄就开始打游戏的无奈训斥，会感受到你轻揉他头发时在头顶的宠溺力度。但每当他揉着眼睛清醒过来时，那些幻象会全部消失，只剩一室仿佛代表主人从未离去的好闻香气。

后来路飞就忍不住再做多一点坏事。他虔诚地入侵这个主人暂时无法驻守的私人领地，各处游荡，搜寻与你相关的信息，想象你在面对这些事物时脸上会是什么样的表情，想象那些与你有关的回忆里你的故事，并期待有那么一天可以亲眼看到、由你亲口告诉他。他已经在脑海里演练与你一起生活的场景无数次。

他轻手轻脚进了你的书房，看你摆在玻璃架上的奖杯，看你挂出来的各种照片。他感慨于你的才华横溢，又忍不住「嘻嘻」地笑出声，骄傲于你的成就。他用手机拍下你毕业时穿着学士服的照片，那张与现在相比没什么不同的脸上是满满的更为张扬的情绪，那种年轻人的傲气和朝气。他记下你书架上的书名，想要弄懂你喜欢的书大概是什么类型，看到自己完全抗拒的类型会撇撇嘴表示苦恼，看到自己同样喜欢的类型会马上高兴地小小欢呼。他轻轻抬起钢琴琴盖，悄悄伸进去一根手指按了按，又在轻响后马上飞快退出来，盖好琴盖，吐吐舌头，他经常听见从隔壁传来的优美钢琴声，比他平时爱听的弗兰奇的摇滚打击乐还要让他喜欢。在巡视一圈过后，确保所有东西都在原位，他悄悄退出书房。

后来他又小心翼翼摸进你的卧室，光是进入这个空间就已经令他满脸通红。这个房间里，有比外面更浓郁的你的味道。他挺直了脊背微微坐在床沿，努力思考着自己在这张床上睡觉然后不被打的可能性有多大，然后马上就忍不住跳起来赶紧抚平床单的压痕。如果醒来第一眼看到的就是你，该有多幸福，他在继续游荡的同时这样想着，胸腔里那颗柔软的真心不断雀跃欢呼。他没有打开你的衣柜，尽管他真的有一点想，但是这太过亵渎，他暂时还没有勇气这样做。他在你枕下发现一根未清走的长发，他将那根柔软的长发举到光下，细细看着，然后很快地从头上拔下来一根属于自己的柔软短发，笨拙地尝试着把两根头发打成一个结，成功之后高兴地用纸巾包好，准备回去就拜托娜美给草帽做个小内袋，把这团纸巾里的东西藏进去。

就连洗手间，尽管之前来你家有去过洗手间，但现在他去的是你房间里的那一间。洗手间的架子上有毛巾、牙刷等你平时常用的洗漱用具，浴缸边有各种瓶瓶罐罐。路飞有点后悔自己进入这间卫生间的举动，他甚至没办法睁着眼走进去，只能咬紧牙关羞红着脸速战速决。

路飞知道自己是个小偷，偷偷进入主人的家，现在还想偷走最大的珍宝。少年甚至不敢在这里留下太多属于自己的气息，却又难以克制自己想要亲近放纵的情绪，这种欲望和理智的斗争交织在一起，对他造成新的刺激。那颗被仅仅是与你有关的幻想就牵动着快速跳动的心，这种路飞十九年以来第一次产生的过于刺激的情绪，让他终于开始正视自己的心情。

他开始后悔为什么在女人离开之前还要倔强执拗地疏远她，虽然他总是偷偷看她，但是还不够，还想要和她更亲近，不管是身还是心。

路飞知道你今天凌晨大概能到家，但不知道是几点。想到这里，他看了看手机时间，一下子跳起来，跑去了楼下的花店。花店还开着门。他选了几支看起来很新鲜的花带回去，插在你餐桌上的花瓶里。

这是心存侥幸的小偷悄悄给主人留下的线索。

路飞本来想立刻离开，离开这个危险的作案地点，去到门外本色出演一个等待心上人回家的痴儿形象，但他心存侥幸：我再待一会儿也没事的吧？

但侥幸最终也只能是愿望。他太累了，今晚喝得实在有点多。在他放松睡去的一瞬间，手机滑落到地上。少年睡得很沉，室内一片黑暗宁静。

过了很久，手机微震，伴随着一声特别提示铃声，屏幕亮起。

「秘密：飞机落地啦^ ^，明天见！」

少年没有听见，他依旧沉浸在梦乡里。

门外传来钥匙声，随后门锁打开，室内灯光亮起。少年依旧没有清醒。

你疲惫地撑着经历了长途跋涉的身体，拖着巨大的箱子进门。刚准备放松就看见沙发上躺了一个男人，身体立刻紧绷起来，后脑勺隐隐作痛，恐慌地想着如何应对。

颤抖着摸出手机想要拨打报警电话，余光瞥到那个身影觉得略微熟悉。你轻手轻脚试探着过去，看见那人眼下那道淡淡的熟悉疤痕还有手上抓着的草帽。长长松了一口气，双膝一软倒在沙发边。不是奇怪的侵入者，是路飞，太好了。想到这里，你停顿了一下。

是路飞就没关系吗？不知不觉中已经对他赋予了这么多的信任吗？明明就算是他，这种出场方式也很不合理啊。你苦笑了一下，撑起身子，轻轻叫他：“......路飞？路飞？听得见吗？”

少年没有回话，依旧睡得很沉。你凑近去闻，闻到他呼吸间的酒精味道。“真是......头疼了啊。”你认命般地叹气，站起身来用力把少年扶起，靠到自己身上，摇摇晃晃把他搬到客房的床上。

少年身上酒气和荷尔蒙气息交织在一起，充斥在鼻息间。他身上的味道是某种太阳的味道和烤肉香料味道的混合，少年气满分，这一点你从前就明白，但没像今天这样这么深刻而近距离地感受到。而你搬动他时候的吃力和他笼罩住你的身形，无时无刻不提醒你这是个男人，告诉你之前对他做的那些事情是多么不正确，太过放心和亲密。你有些失神。

将他放好，给他盖好被子你就要抽身离开，却在转身的瞬间被像是能看见一样紧紧抓住手腕向床上一带。你一个踉跄，在即将摔在路飞身上时用力一撑床沿，跌倒在床边。“就算是喝醉睡着也是个小恶魔啊......”你确认过他是没可能醒来的，就卸了力坐在地上，手腕处还被紧紧攥着。

“真的让人好头疼。”你疲倦地放空，目光无焦距地落在他脸上，描绘着清隽的轮廓，一寸寸地扫动。喉结，下颌线，薄唇，鼻梁，睫毛。现在他双眼紧闭，但当他掀开眼皮时，那双黑白分明得过分的清澈眼睛直直看着你，那种直击心灵的颤栗感，总是让你心跳不复先前平缓。“还好现在你看不到啊，不然真是太失态了。”有点丢人又好像认命似的，你把头埋进双膝间，另一只手环绕住膝盖。

发了好一会儿呆，你终于下定决心，抬起了头。那只攥着你手腕的大手已经卸去大半力道，但炙热的体温还是紧紧包围着那一圈的手腕，强烈的存在感让你无法忽视。你扶着床沿站起身，轻轻撬开那一根根属于另外一个人的手指，那只手失去可以抓住的东西，无力地垂在床边，手心空荡荡。

“所以，就这样吧。这是第一次，也是最后一次。路飞。”你温柔地凝视他的睡脸，轻轻喊他的名字，几不可闻。此刻他睡得正香甜。你弯下身去，颤抖着在他额间落下一个轻柔得像一阵风的吻。一滴泪从眼角划过。

你离开房间，关好灯。在路飞的枕边，有一根你的长发静静躺在那。

你回到属于自己的房间，草草洗漱过后躺在床上。现在已经凌晨四点钟，身体叫嚣着疲惫，大脑却依旧活跃。

在那座古城里，你与妈妈分开，独自游走在大街小巷里看人间故事。意外发现一家店的招牌上有母语的字迹，你好奇推门进去。是一家陶艺店，店主是一对和善的侨居老夫妻。他们告诉你，在这家店里，你可以自己捏小人偶，他们会准备适合小人偶的合身的、有当地特色的小衣裳，以此作为纪念品带回国。你一下子就想到了路飞要求的特别的礼物，并立刻决定开始做。

陶艺是很考验耐心的一项工作，那个头发已经雪白的老婆婆很耐心和蔼地指导你，在休息的时刻与你闲聊。「小姑娘捏的是个男娃娃，是喜欢的男孩子吗？」婆婆微笑着问你，那头银发因暖黄色的顶光而温柔闪耀着。

你手上的动作微微停顿了一下，恍惚着，差点脱口而出的答案被你强行摁回去。“不是，是我调皮任性的弟弟。”你扯出一抹笑意，温柔地注视着手上已有些许神韵的小人偶。

路飞的形象在这时候不断浮现在你眼前，苦恼的，耍脾气的，充满期待的，最多的还是笑容灿烂的。像小太阳一样，心间暖洋洋的，但又有点酸涩。有些不好意思地问婆婆：“等下我可以再做一个吗？”

「可以哦。今天只有你一个客人嘛，毕竟我们这里实在是不好找啊。」婆婆笑着去给你准备更多的材料。

一天的时间很快过去，夜色笼罩住这个小店，门廊处的壁灯发出温柔的光。在精雕细琢、烤制上色之后，做好的两个精致小人偶整整齐齐摆在你面前，仅有巴掌大。按照婆婆的推荐，你选了蓝紫底色的衣裳给男娃娃。「女娃娃呢？」“也......也一样吧。”婆婆笑而不语地帮你给小人偶裁剪衣裳，仿佛已经把你的心事看穿。

最后帮你把小人偶小心翼翼放进准备好的礼盒。「不放在一起吗？」婆婆有点意外又有些了然。你离开前，她最后对你说，「小姑娘，勇敢一点也没关系的。」她的笑容如那盏灯一般温暖，跳动着包容和祝福，那个时常给婆婆端水按肩、对你呵呵笑的爷爷站在她身边，用与她一样的笑容目送你。

你推门投身于夜风中，抱紧怀里两个叠在一起的礼盒，心中充满甜蜜和苦涩。

如果没有妈妈对你说的那些话......或许真的可以勇敢一点。

「你打算什么时候结婚呢？现在连恋爱也没有谈吗？」妈妈冷不丁地在你拍星轨的时候发问，平常的语气好似在问一个无足轻重的问题。「我们也不是要给你压力，只是再过多两年......总之你考虑一下吧。」妈妈摆了摆手，就要轻轻带过这个话题，却在你心里留下一道深深刻痕。

脑海中闪过那个黑发少年亮晶晶的眸子，里面蕴含着的星星比这满天繁星还要璀璨。你试探着截住话题：“那如果是姐弟恋呢？现在很多年轻的男生都挺好的，阳光外向，朝气满满。”爸爸妈妈一向很开明，所以，或许......

「他护得住你吗？」

那双眼睛里的星星，黯淡了。你有些茫然，想从这满天繁星里再次选几颗点亮那眼睛，却发现没有一颗能抵得上那原有的明亮。

回想到这里结束，窗外天色渐白了。左右也睡不着，你干脆起身去收拾行李和礼物，准备早餐，且稍稍掩盖了一下不是很好的气色。鬼使神差地，你没有清理行李箱里的个人物品，仅仅是把准备好给各人的礼物取出来分好，又把那两个小人偶盒子打开并列在一起，看了很久。手指收紧，你把自己的小人偶盒送到床头。

路飞睁眼的时候，看到室内与自己房间完全不同的布置，但是他曾看过许多次的。他意识到自己所处的地方，第一反应是大惊，悔恨于昨晚自己的粗心大意，并担心自己又没有做错事情。随后心里又涌现出欢喜和希望：她明白的吧？她是不是也抱着和我一样的心情？

路飞听到外面的响动，摁着太阳穴出去，饮酒过后略发涨的大脑也不能压抑他此时的兴奋和激动。他看见那个阔别多日的女人此刻正在厨房里忙碌。这么久没见，她好像瘦了，路飞想。厨房内灶台上升起的烟火气模糊了女人的侧脸，让他一时间觉得有点不真实。

你看见路飞站在客厅里。“早。培根鸡蛋卷和花生酱抹白面包可以吗？”你转头对他道，言笑晏晏。

路飞一下子就觉得，之前一个人在你家的时候，看到的那些幻影都变成了真实。你仿佛一直陪在他身边，跟他温柔地说话，陪他打游戏，偶尔也会对他说教，还会轻轻揉他的头发。他想上前紧紧搂住你，但突然想起自己所做的事情又停下了脚步。

「早......那个......昨晚不小心睡着了......」路飞没敢看你的眼神，眼睛盯着地面上的某一处，吞吞吐吐。

“昨晚睡得还好吗？看你很累的样子。”你若无其事地关心他。“等下吃过早餐再休息一会儿吧。”你关了火，把煎得色泽漂亮的培根鸡蛋卷摆至陶瓷碟中，去冰箱里拿花生酱。

「睡得挺好的......」他下意识接上你的话。等到反应过来你没有问他到底是怎么一回事时，他心里那种发痒的感觉促使他开口。「xx不问问我，为什么我会在你家吗？」

路飞紧盯着那个此时正背对着他的身影，他浑身的神经都紧张起来，心跳的力度好像在不断加大，一下又一下地敲击着他的希望。他期待着着审判结果的来临，又害怕真正得到审判的时刻。

没有应答，她继续着忙碌，正在从橱柜里取餐具。

路飞的眼睛越来越亮，如果这就是你的答案......少年沉浸在充满希望的喜悦当中，那种紧绷过后突然放松的惬意感让他忽视你几不可闻的叹息和浑身上下充满的悲伤气息。

少年觉得受到鼓励和肯定，上前来想要拉住你的手。「xx也明白的吧？我喜欢......」后面的话被一根纤细的手指封住。他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着眼前人，刚牵上的手被对方缓缓却坚定地抽离。

“路飞，孩子气的话，就不要再说了。姐姐会不小心当真的。”你努力维持着平静的表情，那根堵在少年嘴唇前的手指随着手的滑落而离开，双手落在身侧，微微颤抖。你为了给自己找一个掩饰，端起餐盘就往外走。路飞站在原地微滞，跟上来，不依不饶地要你相信他的真心。

「我没有开玩笑，我是说真的。你为什么不相信呢？我是真的喜欢......」后面未尽的话语被陶瓷餐盘与玻璃桌面接触而发出的清脆声音打断。你转身直面那个脚步随着话语停止而停止的少年，微笑着，眼里却没多少笑意。

“路飞，我不喜欢你。”你直白而残忍地将那颗送到眼前的真心摔落，眼中飞快划过一丝悲伤。“我一直都把你当成弟弟。”你坚定地说着，不知道是在说服谁。

少年身上肉眼可见地失去刚才的活力，他只是站在原地，一言不发地盯着你的眼睛，失落、悲伤，又不肯承认。他想要找到一丝你在说谎的痕迹，你觉得自己仿佛要被看穿，把视线挪开，伸手去拉开椅子。

“你说喜欢我，但你能给我什么呢？路飞，你还只是个孩子，而姐姐已经要准备稳定下来了。对了，过两天我会去见一个家里介绍的人，或许会很适合，没有大问题的话明年春天就可以订婚。到时候我会给你们都发请柬的，沾沾喜气，说不定很快我也会有弟妹妹夫了。”你故作轻松地说，心脏处一阵阵的钝痛让你已经不知道自己在说些什么，但大概很伤人吧，那孩子已经低下头去了，背脊也在抖。你视线有些模糊，但还是强撑着笑意，单手撑着餐桌。

“不过现在说这些还是太早，毕竟还不知道会怎么样发展。不过如果不是他也会是别人吧，总之都是要定下来的。啊，说了这么多，早餐都要凉了，先吃早餐吧，路飞，来，坐下一起吃。”你坐下的动作生硬而粘滞，仿佛一个已经关节生锈的机器人。你把头转向立着人影的方向。“来呀。”

「......」喉间仿佛塞满了因风而起的柳絮，被堵住的窒息感让他无比艰难才能出声。路飞听见自己的声音微弱而沙哑，仿佛是从很远的地方传来，而不是从体内发出。「......不用了，我不吃了，谢谢。我知道了，这么久以来是我打扰了，以后不会了。我先回去了。」路飞用草帽帽檐紧紧挡住神色，快步走到玄关，手臂上肌肉和青筋一同暴起，他用力拉开门，又轻轻合上。他不想在最后还吓到你。

04

室内已经只剩你一人，从前不曾感觉的空寂感此刻如潮水一般涌来，把你吞没，让你窒息。那声轻微的「咔哒」声，你再熟悉不过，此刻却觉得陌生和惶恐。你颤抖着摸索到门边，抚摸着门的纹路，泪水模糊视线，泪珠一颗颗涌出眼眶，划过脸颊又砸在地面上，发出沉闷的破裂声，炸开小小的水痕。慢慢软了膝盖，跌坐在地面上，倚着门边流泪边放空。

都是骗你的，你个笨蛋，这么简单就信了。但是这一次，不会再告诉你是骗人的了。去好好谈恋爱吧，找个同样年轻可爱充满活力的女孩子，她会跟你一样热爱美食，有和你一样灿烂的笑容，能陪你一起度过漫长岁月。忘了我。不，别忘记我。

你回到餐桌，僵硬地执起餐具，扯出一抹笑。“不管什么时候，都要好好吃饭，不能浪费食物啊。那么，我开动了。”眼泪依旧在流，流过嘴角，和食物一同被品味。“今天的培根卷有点咸，也有点苦。”你无意识地发泄般进食着，直到狼藉的餐盘和痛苦胀满的胃袋提醒你你的失态。

“什么啊......”好不容易干涸的泪痕重新变得湿润，在你取下花瓶中的白色风信子时。早就该明白的，早就该制止的，都怪自己贪恋那温暖炙热和自欺欺人。你哭着笑着，积累的满身疲惫把你扯入梦乡。

再醒来，后脑勺剧烈地疼痛。你晃了晃，直起身，苦笑自己的不冷静。去洗手间洗漱掉满身狼狈，你带着微肿的眼睛走出来。那种强烈的悲伤感已经被你强行压下，你决定用时间来将它发酵成另外一种不会忘却的情感。那几支白色风信子有些蔫头耷脑，你在睡前小心将它们一支支压平，干燥，然后夹进最爱的那本乐谱。你醒来走到钢琴前，细细看着那些花上的纹路和干燥情况。打开琴盖想转换心情，却毫无兴致。

你呆呆坐在钢琴前，往日让你感触良多的黑白琴键正等待你的互动，但坐着的演奏者却好似比静止不动的钢琴本身更似静物。此时此刻你只觉得满腔情绪无处安放，那些情绪杂糅在一起，形成某种化学药剂，让你的大脑一片空白，也毫无力气去思考和行动。

直到一阵手机铃声响起，恍然回神，才发现窗外天幕已有变紫的倾向。你手指无力地滑动接听，一个女声炸响：「我回来啦！今晚出来啊！」那边还有隐隐约约嘈杂声，其中有不少熟悉音色。

你意识还很迟缓，下意识吐出几句话。“不去，我也刚飞回国，太累。你家没人吧？来接我，我去住几天。马上就来。”

「住没问题啊，只是你怎么突然这样？你语气不对，发生什么了？」女声变得焦急。

“到时再说，现在来，快点，别让我等太久。你有地址的，挂了。”在对面的哇哇叫唤中，你飞速摁掉电话。转头看向窗外，黑暗已比刚才来临得更彻底，室内只有路灯的余光射入，人眼仅能堪堪辨识物体形状。你此刻只想逃离，离开这个已经不再是你一个人的世界的空间。

你庆幸昨晚没有拆开行李箱，现在可以直接带走。把给朋友和隔壁他们的礼物一同带上，还有最爱的乐谱。你在等待朋友到来的间隙中慢慢巡视这间已经不知不觉填充进他人气息的屋子。

你走到玄关前，鞋柜里已经不再只有一次性纸拖鞋，还有一双偏大的男士拖鞋散乱地被使用者踢进最下层，那是路飞缠着你给他准备的，按照他的喜好挑选。在初次穿上这双拖鞋时，他还很骄傲地靠在沙发上无礼地将两只脚对着你甩来甩去，在被你嘲笑他傻气之后换了种炫耀方式，不停地在客厅里来回踱步，把拖鞋踩得哒哒响。这种孩子气的炫耀你当时只觉得可爱和好笑，现在想来却是某种潜意识里的纵容。你蹲下身，把那双拖鞋摆放整齐，关上了鞋柜。

拉开客厅电视柜，里面有两个游戏手柄，一黑一白。你一向对游戏没有太多的热爱，但是路飞觉得电视这么大不用来打游戏实在可惜，就买了一对游戏手柄扔在这里。平时他来你家蹭饭的时候，饭后的娱乐活动经常就是他拉着你打游戏，你还记得有一次他神秘兮兮调出的游戏是恐怖游戏，你在开局时就从阴暗的画面和令人毛骨悚然的背景音乐中品出不详的气息，但还是硬着头皮陪兴致勃勃的路飞玩了下去。在不知道第几个突然窜出的鬼影的袭击下，你终于承受不住害怕扔掉了手柄，抓起枕头用力砸着哈哈大笑的路飞，他却是越被你打越开心的样子。你气不过，叫他快点通关结束游戏不然以后就不准他再来。

当时的自己实在是被吓昏头了，讲出那么孩子气的话。路飞听到你的话只是咧嘴一笑，把草帽从脖子上取下，盖到你头上，挡住你视线。「怕的话就别看，交给我，我马上就解决！」你听着电视里不断传来的某种液体迸裂的声音和身边不停操作手柄的咔哒声，没忍住悄悄抬起帽子看了一眼屏幕，随即又被吓得挪开视线，目光落到了正在奋战的路飞脸上。远处的夕阳余晖照进室内，少年面对你的那半边侧脸隐于黑暗之中，但却透露出专心认真的神情，少年略放松的肢体动作被夕阳勾勒出金边，你能看见他后颈的小绒毛和手上分明的骨节。你略有些失神地看着，直至他将游戏打通关，欢呼起来，你才回神急匆匆收回目光，打趣着将草帽还给他。

把抽屉推回去，你又去阳台看那些元气满满的植物，路飞照顾它们很好。慢慢走到客房，床上凌乱的痕迹还能透露出少年急于见到你的心急，但其上早已失去属于他的温度。你垂下眼，不再想。

尽量不带思考地把房间一一收拾好，给植物浇最后一次水，把垃圾分类好准备带下楼扔掉，朋友也到了楼下。离开前你最后看了一眼这间空荡了许多的屋子，一如你此刻空荡荡的心，恍惚间好像看见那个少年倚在沙发上向你招手的身影。你摇摇头，收紧的手指骨节微微泛白，你带着大包小包离开了家，门关上的声音，仿佛心上落锁的声音。

室内重新恢复黑暗寂静。

路飞回到家中，没有激烈的发泄和吵闹，只是把自己锁进了房间。家中此刻没有人，上课的，运动的，采购的，大家都去忙自己的事情，路飞可以一个人不受打扰地静静缩在角落里舔舐伤口。

怎么会这样呢？他刚开始时有些茫然，想不明白为什么明明从你身上感受到了同样的心情，最后却从你嘴里听见要和另一个男人相处的话。他不明白，名为悲伤的情绪不断撕扯着他的内心，但他尊重你的选择，他会至少体面地退出。可是不甘心，愤怒在心里升腾而起，他想扯着你让你无法去选择别人，像他以往不甘心山治不肯给他先尝半成品料理时的那样，撒娇也好，撒泼也好，总之要达成目的。但想到你会觉得他孩子气，他又难过地放弃了这个想法。

路飞在挣扎中沉沉睡去，或许可以在梦里向你讨要一个结果，但他入睡后的世界一片黑暗，你没有来。

「奇怪啊，路飞今天怎么没有一起吃饭？」娜美回到家中，手里提着几个袋子，看着缺少一个最不应该缺少的人的餐桌疑惑问道。

「他房门锁了，灯也没开，可能在睡觉。不过往常闻到香味会自己跑出来的，今天的确挺奇怪。」山治擦着盘子回答。

索隆又一次去敲了路飞的房门，拜路飞所赐，他现在也没法进去。「路飞，开饭了。」里面传出一声闷闷的应答。「我知道了，留点给我就行，我还想再睡一下。」然后就再也没有回应。

娜美把袋子放下，罗宾问：「这是什么？」「啊，这个，」娜美把手边的袋子一个个分开来，上面有用娟秀字迹工整写好的名字。「xx姐给我们带的礼物，她有事情又要离开一段时间，刚好下午大家都不在家，就送到学校附近让我带回来了。大家来认领一下吧，不要拿错哦。」

下午？罗宾眯起眼睛。大家的确是晚餐时间才陆陆续续回来的不错，但是有个人好像今天一直在家啊。

客厅里，拆包裹的窸窣声响起，大家的笑声和谈话声也渐渐放大，每个人都很高兴收到的小礼物，还有明信片。娜美去敲了敲路飞的房门。「路飞，xx姐的礼物我给你放门口了。」话音刚落，紧闭的房门就打开了一条缝，随后路飞走了出来。少年面色如常，就是脸色有些苍白。

「好，谢谢。」路飞提起写着自己名字的纸袋，转身就要回去。「路飞你没事吧？」娜美担忧地问，身后是众人同样关心的神情。

「没什么事，就是昨晚跟艾斯萨博闹了一晚，没睡觉，太困了。我去再睡一会儿。」路飞摆摆手，自然地应对。门再次合上，门外的嘈杂只能隐隐约约从门缝中传进来，而自己落入这黑暗里，能听见的只有自己的呼吸、心跳和手指摩挲纸袋发出的声响。

路飞犹豫，还是慢慢把包裹从纸袋中取出，轻轻地拆开。他伸手点亮床边的台灯，灯光瞬间填满一方小天地，在少年脸上留下阴影。路飞神色自若地看过彩绘陶瓷碟，那张一如既往语气温柔的明信片，只是手指在捏着明信片时微微颤抖，骨节泛白。最后他摸出那个礼盒，刚才余光扫到大家都没有的礼盒。

会是什么？他有些紧张，但又觉得自己的期待可笑。她不在意我，不是吗？自嘲苦笑，却还是小心翼翼打开礼盒。随着盖子被打开，光亮照进盒子里，一个小小的人偶渐渐浮现在他眼前。路飞有些惊愕地看着那个几乎与自己一模一样的人偶，他不可置信地用手指轻点那个小人偶脸上的笑容，眼角的伤痕，这个礼物的出现实在出乎他意料。

当时为了掩饰自己心情的转变，他随口说出想要特别的礼物这一要求，却没想到真的会有如此特别的礼物。惟妙惟肖的小人偶的笑容宛如一个开关，让他的眼泪终于簌簌落下。他想要问你，到底为什么明明不喜欢却要对他那么好，反复地给他包容和希望。你真的只是把我当成弟弟吗？他在心里呐喊，他找出手机给你不停地发消息、打电话，却宛如石沉大海，无人回应。他擦干眼泪，从房间冲出，扔下一室惊愕的同伴，冲到你门口想要狂按门铃，让你出来给他一个答案，却又因为害怕你厌恶这样的横冲直撞而却步，失魂落魄地回家，再次回到房间。

路飞把小人偶小心翼翼放回礼盒，把所有的礼物都放在床头枕边靠墙。他再一次躺上床，这次却比几个小时前多出对未知结果的忐忑不安。他想，明天再去按门铃吧。面向着那一袋给予他希望的物件，他再次坠入黑甜梦乡。

客厅里众人面面相觑。

第二天，路飞翘了早上的课，等到所有人都出门后站到了你门口。他犹豫着，按响门铃。在等待你来开门的间隙，他紧张地反复做深呼吸，舔舔嘴唇又咬紧，后背肌肉紧张起来，等待的时间变得无比漫长。

没有听到里面传来靠近的脚步声，他有些失望，再按了一次门铃，得到的却是同样的结果。他安慰自己，或许是你还不想见他，明天再来好了。

但是日复一日，都是同样的结果。

他也越来越消沉，娜美他们隐隐猜到原因，也不敢去挑起话头。从那一天起，你从他们的生活中消失了。

在你消失的第七天，路飞终于忍不住了。他拿上你没收回的备用钥匙，准备以正式的理由去拜访道歉，然后把钥匙归还。

又一次按门铃无人应门之后，他垂下眼，把钥匙插进了锁孔。转动间，清脆的咔哒声响起，他打开门进去，看见空荡荡的屋子。

走到餐桌边，餐桌上的花瓶已经空无一物，垃圾桶也空空如也。手指轻轻摸过桌面，指腹粘上一层薄薄的灰。阳台那些曾悉心照料的植物也有些耷拉。

还是我自作多情吗，竟然把主人吓得逃开了。他苦笑。最后一次给那些植物浇水，面无表情，心间好像开了个大洞，呼呼直漏风。他把钥匙放在鞋柜上，轻轻扯开嘴角。「......还给你了。」

他没有再多看室内任何东西多一眼，头也不回地离开。小偷发现最重要的珍宝失去踪影，只剩空壳的房子于他而言再无意义。

在他背后，没关紧房门的卧室里，床头的小人偶透过门缝静静看着这一切，从每日定时响起的门铃，白天黑夜的轮回，到有人踏入这个空间又离开，门铃也不再响起，但没变的是黑白轮回。小人偶还穿着那身蓝紫色衣衫，嘴角的笑意似温柔又悲哀。

05

「xx姐最近连状态都没发啊......」娜美和罗宾并头看着手机。「发个信息问候一下？」罗宾提议。「嗯。」

橘子风车：xx姐最近怎么样？很忙吗？很久没见了呢！

过了几分钟，才收到你的回信。

黑白：谢谢娜美关心，一切都挺好的，就是比较忙。替我向大家问好！你们快到期末周了吧，压力太大可以去我的酒吧放松一下，但还是要好好准备考试！加油哦！^ ^

「唔......」娜美努力回忆着之前你提起过的酒吧是叫什么名字，在哪里。罗宾调出地图，搜索到那个地址给娜美看。「是这家吧。周五晚上去怎么样？说不定会遇到xx姐。」娜美点点头。

时间回到几天前，朋友接上你的时候。

「你没事吧？脸色怎么苍白得跟鬼一样，你就是这样照顾自己的？」一头栗色大波浪的美人抓着你的手没好气地骂你，目光里满是担忧。「阿柏，开稳点。」她紧张地叮嘱前排开车的男人。

「我知道。」被唤作阿柏的俊秀男人从后视镜里看了你一眼，同样满脸认真和担忧。

来自发小的关心如一股暖流流入心田，温暖炙贴。“我没事，刚下飞机没倒好时差罢了。”在他们面前，你放下了全身的防备，懒洋洋地撒娇。但是他们才没那么容易被你糊弄过去。「等回到再跟你算账。你先睡一下吧。」身旁的好友把你放倒在腿上。

身体很疲惫，但此刻毫无睡意。在轻声交谈里，车子一路开到了位于城市边缘的好友家。他们帮你把行李收拾到客房，就出去谈话了，你洗漱过后没见到人，又觉得满腔心绪无处安放，抓起乐谱就下了楼。

你落座位于会客厅处的三角钢琴前，翻开乐谱，把尚未完成的风信子标本取出暂放在一旁，找到其中一曲开始弹奏。

恍惚间，五线谱消失在眼前，浮现出一张少年灿烂笑脸，随着弹奏的进行，又变成一幅崩溃大哭的模样，嘴唇一张一合间像是在对你说什么，最后那张脸上没有任何表情，眼底是一片苦涩。那是你从未见过的样子。受到惊吓般手重重一砸，钢琴发出的刺耳音节把你唤醒，一摸脸颊，满是冰凉湿润。

「......」回头看见好友抱胸站在你身后。“阿柏呢？”你用手背擦拭脸颊，问那个此时已经没有笑容的女人。

「听见你弹琴，我们就出来了，然后我让他先回去了。」女人指指楼上的书房。「所以，我们不在的这小半年，你一个人经历了什么？」她心疼地抱住你，「是谁？」她声音里颇有咬牙切齿之意。

你回抱她，拍拍她的背，示意她先放开你。你小心把风信子标本夹回乐谱。《Epilogue》......苦笑。女人静静看着你的动作，她从你的琴声里，听出愉悦，梦幻，和幸福，后来却摇身一变，变成满是绝望和悲伤。到底是谁？她愤怒极了。

你抱着乐谱来到吧台，轻车熟路取出她家的珍藏。“来一杯？”女人点点头，坐在你对面。等你们两个情绪都平复许多，你才在微醺中开口。“其实不是你想的那样。还记得我跟你说过的隔壁那孩子吗？......”

有一搭没一搭，把前因后果讲得差不多。对面的女人沉默着点起一根烟，点点火星在修长手指间闪动。

“就是这样了。后天......去见一下人。不过按我家里的意思，也只是接触看看，虽然他们主要是想让我安定下来。”你被抽空力气般侧撑着吧台道，自嘲地笑。

「......」安静极了，只有指甲碰撞高脚杯的清脆声音和呼吸声。女人吐出几个烟圈，眼圈有点发红地盯着你。「那你呢？你真的想吗？」

“是的。”你强迫自己直视她，最终在她无声的对峙中败下阵来。“......不想的话，也不能是他。你懂的吧，这意味着什么。他应该去和更适合的女生谈恋爱，而不是被看不见未来的好感蒙蔽住一头扎进网里。我不想当任何人的压力。”

你又抿了一口高脚杯中的酒液。“虽然现在，我还不需要向他索取安定，但是那一天也不会远。我们这样的姐姐，如果是玩玩也就算了，但是不能祸害到孩子头上啊，我能感觉到那孩子的喜欢都是认真的。你知道吗，有时候我真的感觉心惊，又觉得罪恶。如果我能早一点面对，早一点制止，是不是他现在受的伤害就会少许多。”眼眶干干地发疼。“都怪我啊......”

“我们不适合。这就是现实，年龄差太大，如果真的家里给我压力，甚至连法律都不允许我们结婚。”一口又一口。

「......」

“他真的很好，笑起来就像小太阳，直白坦率。是个笨蛋，总是在惹祸的边缘却又能很巧妙地把事情圆回来。像只小狗，很可爱，总是不自觉地撒娇，惹人怜爱，呆在身边总是会很开心很舒服。真的好希望他快快乐乐的......不要难过......”你已经不知道自己在说什么。

最后的记忆是在眼前无限放大的木质吧台。

再醒来，好友没再跟你提起，你也选择性遗忘那些事情，跟着她一起放松玩乐。和那个亲戚介绍来的男人的见面不太愉快，他身上有种刻薄而小气的挑剔感，还有不知从何而来的眼高于顶，对比之下让你想念极了那个人。用一顿辛辣而优雅的讽刺结束这场荒谬可笑的会面，你收拾收拾坏心情联系好友来接你。

阿柏载着好友而来，带你去附近的商场转了一圈。你们三人从小一起长大，阿柏于你们而言就是兄长。这位可靠的兄长从另一个妹妹口中知道你的情况，疼惜地告诉你可以做自己想做的任何事情，但你只是笑着摇摇头。

“过几天等阿柏不忙了，去我的酒吧看看吗？回来这么久你们还没去看过吧。”

世界有多小，路飞不知道。此刻他正紧紧盯着那个款款出现在酒吧里的、许久不见的倩影，生怕错过任何一瞬有关她的信息。

他颓废的状态已持续将近十天，今天大家出门前他心不在焉地问了目的地，然后鬼使神差地跟上大家的脚步。大家热闹地划拳、聊天，他也只是缩在卡座沙发里郁郁寡欢。

直到你的突然出现。

路飞大口呼吸，好像能感受到满是酒精味、烟草味和香水味的空气中中微不可闻的那一丝属于你的气息。微缩的瞳孔像是某种兽类，死死锁定猎物，等待一击毙命的时刻。他没有动。

又瘦了。下巴尖了点，虽然画的妆很好看，但是能感觉到气色不怎么好。你也和我一样吗？他忍不住想。那一袭贴身小黑裙包裹的好身材，他曾经在梦里见过，他唾弃自己的肮脏思想，又觉得女人身边那个形成保护姿态的男人碍眼。他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要冲上去，抢回属于自己的宝物。

他看着你上了二楼，身影消失在转角。他猛地起身，吓了身边的伙伴一跳。「......我去下洗手间。」帽檐在他脸上投下阴影，使原本就隐于昏暗的的脸愈发神色不清。他快速离开卡座。

路飞循着你的身影离开的方向，最后还是在迷宫似的走廊里失去追踪的痕迹。他有些傻气地猛吸鼻子，想用气味来辨别你的方向，反应过来又觉得自己好笑。他找了这一条走廊，毫无收获，正准备去对面走廊看看时听见有争执的嘈杂。他有些做贼心虚般地缩到拐角处，探头想看看发生了什么，传入眼中的画面却令他怒火中烧，理智全无。

你准备下楼去亲自挑选珍藏来款待好友，却被一个意想不到的人缠上，是那天见面的男人。刚走出包厢没多久，就被一个力道凶狠地扣住手腕，随后整个人被推到墙上。

「哟，这不是某个大小姐吗，怎么回事，一个人在这里买醉？要不要哥哥陪你？」男人凑近你，算得上是清秀的脸被狰狞的讽刺恶意扭曲。满口的酒气让你觉得窒息恶心，你冷下脸就要掰开他钳制你的手。

“不用费心，我好着呢，总比不讨人喜欢又喝得醉醺醺的家伙要好。我警告你，给我放开。”你的力度比不上成年男性喝酒之后的毫无忌惮，掰得手指都疼了男人也没有一丝放松的迹象。你吃痛倒吸一口冷气。

男人怒极反笑。「哈，是吗，我怎么看到的是一只凶得要死的野猫啊，浑身脏兮兮的还想挠人。」他被你的挣扎弄得兴致愈发上头。「小猫咪，跟我回家啊，我会给你准备很多好东西的。」他邪笑着就要扯着你走，结果被你狠狠咬在虎口。

「他妈的，臭婊子，老子是给你脸你还不要！」男人吃痛，一把甩开你，你高跟鞋一崴倒在地上。男人扬着巴掌就要落下，却被一个扑上来的身影给一拳揍了个大趔趄。

那个身影一把扑上来，把男人摁倒在地上，骑在他身上左右开弓。男人被揍得鼻青脸肿，从一开始还在叫嚣嘴臭变成了不停求饶。但是那个身影手下的动作丝毫没有留情，凶狠依旧。男人眼见一味挨打，服软无效，被揍得气性也上来了，竟是挣开那个身影翻身跟他扭打了起来。场面一片混乱。

你撑起身坐在原地，不可置信地看着那个扑上来又正在跟男人扭打的身影。路飞？他怎么会在这里？脚踝的疼痛比不上此刻眼前人身上也出现的挂彩让你在意，你听见心口好不容易筑起的高墙出现裂纹的声音。你流着眼泪，让路飞停下，但被怒火操纵的少年却听不见你的声音。他只想用全身的力气来狠狠给这个觊觎他珍宝、还妄想伤害他的珍宝的人教训，那是他连吼都不敢吼一下的放在心尖的宝物，现在这个人居然做出如此出格的举动，让她感到害怕。他丝毫不想后果，红了的眼睛里只有目标。

你的迟迟未归和走廊里隐约传来的嘈杂很快吸引了包厢里正等待你的两位朋友出来，看到眼前的混乱，阿柏毫不犹豫去叫了保安把两人分开。两人分开的时候还粗喘着气，但一方的气势早已变得瑟缩。

「你敢再招惹她试试，我一定弄死你。」少年的眼睛里怒意酿成的疯狂让男人丝毫不怀疑他话里的真实性，脸上和身上的伤还在隐隐作痛。

「哈，大小姐你真是养了一条好狗。」男人强撑着扔下这句话，就落荒而逃似的离开了。

你扶着墙站起来，一瘸一拐扑到路飞身边，手指颤抖着轻轻触碰他脸上的伤口，又觉得仿佛痛在自己身上赶紧抽离。“你怎么样？还好吗？会不会很痛？”你带着哭腔焦急地问他。

路飞还沉浸在怒火余韵中，身体处于高度绷紧状态，他把靠近的你死死揽入怀中，低下头把下巴靠在你肩膀上，双眼盯着地面，双手紧紧压着你，「没事了，我绝对不会让任何人伤害你，你没事就好，我真想弄死他。」路飞在你耳边诉说着他的愤怒，你抚摸他的背脊安抚他的情绪。

被丝毫不顾形象和后果地袒护的感觉，在无助时被喜欢的他拯救的感觉，真的太触动人了。你视线模糊起来，你听见那堵高墙愈发多的裂纹声。

不远处的阿柏和好友交换视线。

阿柏微微点头：就是他吧，还可以，有气性，不孬，是个能保护人的。

好友愤怒瞪他：怎么就可以了？！这么冲动！

阿柏扯了下嘴角：我没说那么简单给他通过啊，给他添堵一下吧。

阿柏走到你身边，冲着还紧紧抱着你的男孩道：“谢谢你保护她。现在没事了，把她交给我吧。”

路飞刚从情绪里挣脱出来，感受到自己正紧紧拥抱着的温软躯体和背上不断抚摸的小手，早已身体僵硬放松了拥抱的力道。他全身的肌肉刚放松又因为另一种激动而绷紧，藏在黑发里的耳尖红透。

听见又有来自同性的声音，而且传达的意思如此具有挑衅含义，路飞放松了手，站直身体，换了种方式拥抱你——单手揽着你。他比眼前的男人要低半个头，虽是仰视，但他丝毫没有气弱地扬起下巴，那双眼桀骜地盯着这个让他心头警铃大作的男人，脸上的伤痕为他平添几分凶狠。

挑衅的话还没说出口，就感受到身侧的女人轻轻挣脱了自己的手臂，走到男人身前。他听见你的声音：“阿柏，没事了，我想先带他回去给伤口上药。”

「嗯，我送你们回去吧。」阿柏亲昵地揉揉你的头发。“实在不好意思，难得带你们来却遇上这种事情。”「没事，以后还有机会。别傻站着了，一起走了。」阿柏冲还站在原地的好友招手。

路飞看着你们旁若无人的亲昵，死死瞪着那个高大的男人。女人撒娇，男人宠溺，呵呵。他想笑，却扯动嘴角的伤痕，一阵疼痛。该死的。路飞觉得自己宛如一个木头人，僵硬沉默着，被你拉扯着上了阿柏的车，和你一同坐在车后座，前排是那跟你一起来的一男一女，开车的正是那个他万分看不顺眼的男人。

车内一片沉默，各人都沉浸在思绪中。路飞看着车窗外飞速后退的街景，瞟了一眼男人又将视线挪至窗外放空。他比我哪里好？就比我年纪大，风度翩翩，还会开车？连为女人打架都不会，现在还大度地开车送喜欢的女人和为她打架的男人一同回去？他讽刺地想，心里涌上强烈的不甘。

你沉默地盯着自己的手掌，看掌心的纹路。看不懂，只在情感和理智间来回拉扯。光影在你脸上飞快变幻，你和路飞的座椅时而被光影连接，时而被分割，就像你们之间的距离。本决定再无干系，斩断情丝，此刻却因种种因素而再次相遇，烙下新的印记。你迷茫极了，像沙漠中迷路的旅人，不知何去何从。

阿柏送你到楼下，问你的脚还能不能自己上去，你表示没问题，扶着墙缓缓往楼里走。路飞沉默跟在你身后，看你走了两步，忍不住小跑上前蹲在地上，把背部冲着你。

「上来。」简洁无比。他今晚的话少得可怜，完全不似往常，你恍惚着想。上一次见到他的时候......想起不愉快的事情，你停止回忆。“不用了，等下坐电梯就好了。”你想绕过他走过去，他却固执地蹲在原地，让你无可奈何只好趴了上去。

她还真是过分，就这么急着跟我划清界限吗？路飞委屈地想。听见一声小小的叹息，随后身上多了一个重量。路飞站起身，忍不住颠了颠，吓得身上的女人出声：“你要是背不动就放我下来啦，我可以自己走的！”

好轻啊。他感慨。背上小小软软一团，对他而言却是不能有丝毫磕碰的珍宝。突然想到什么，他把女人又放下，让女人在长椅上先坐着，把自己的连帽外套脱下给她披上，用袖子在脖子处打了个结，确保外套的长度让她在背起来时不会走光，才小心翼翼再一次将女人背起。

女人的白皙光洁的手臂从两肩后伸出，微微垂在胸前。柔软的长发蹭着脖子，有些痒。大腿蹭过的手臂肌肉一阵收紧，细腻滑嫩的触感让他颤栗。那种亲近的那种甜美的香气在这长久分离之后再一次充满鼻间，这一次是真人，她就在我身边。

路飞的外套还带着他的体温，就这样覆在你的背上，上半身裸露的肩膀直接感受着那份温暖，还有身前的他的背，炙热可靠。原来他的背这么宽啊，你侧头靠在他背上心想。鼻息间全都是他的味道。你心头有些酸楚，不知道该如何发展才好。

你们一路无话。这是两颗心最贴近的时刻，却茫然不知何处去。

你用钥匙打开门，路飞背着你不偏不倚地走向沙发，将你轻轻放下，然后才打开灯。突然的明亮让你不适地眯了下眼，路飞靠在墙边，脸上没有表情地看着你。

不知道是不是因为隔壁他们家没有人，现在你家中格外安静，好像世界只剩下你们两个人，彼此对视。你看见他脸上的淤青随着时间过去愈发触目惊心，嗫嚅着道：“路飞，帮我拿下医药箱，在电视柜。”

少年取了医药箱，坐在你身边。你在里面找到药品，示意他凑近一点，给他上药。你心疼地用棉签擦拭着那些破皮的伤口，少年因为疼痛的偶尔颤抖让你更是感觉心都揪了起来，你慌忙给他吹伤口，冷不丁地听见少年的发问。

「他们都是谁？」那双黑白分明的眼睛直勾勾看着你，眼底藏着委屈和不甘。看着这双眼睛，你心里的疼痛不断放大，让你说话都有些费力。“打架那个......是介绍认识的那个人。送我们回来的是从小到大的哥哥。”你不愿意说出「相亲」这个词语，你不想这么快就步入那个阶段，需要人来操心感情生活的阶段。

路飞看着眼前的女人，她的样子看起来比我还痛，眼睛里都有水光了。黑长睫毛下那双一向灵动的眼睛，看起来有像是很多天没休息好的疲惫。偶尔嘟起嘴吹气的样子好可爱，细细白白的皮肤让人很想摸一摸，看看触感是不是跟剥壳鸡蛋一样。

路飞发现只要自己抖一抖，女人就会变得很紧张。他坏心眼地增加了“颤抖”的频率，看着眼前人紧张在意他的模样，他内心被名为满足和甜蜜的情绪填满。但这种好心情在目光扫到女人手腕上的指痕淤青时一扫而空。他想起今晚的事情，心情重新变得糟糕。他忍不住发问。

在得到他们身份的否定答案之后，压在路飞心头的沉闷稍稍掠去一层。路飞牵起你的手，不顾你轻微的挣扎，跟你十指相扣。“路飞？”路飞拳头关节有些许破皮的地方，摩擦过衣物激起阵阵轻微刺痛感，但他丝毫不在意。他颤抖着把头低下，把两人相扣的手抬高。他落下亲吻，在你手腕可怖的淤青处。

「对不起......对不起......如果我能来再早一点......」他眼圈发红，抬头直视你，你们的距离被拉近，几乎呼吸交缠。「......疼吗？」他颤抖，虔诚地在你手腕伤处落下一个又一个轻吻，在不弄疼你的同时仿佛进行着某种疗伤的仪式，或者说是进行某种覆盖。他想让你的疼痛都转移，想让你身上的伤痕都消失，想让你身上只留下他的气息。

密集的吻落在你手腕，你感受到手腕处除了持续的疼痛感，现在还多出来自少年轻吻的酥痒感，看见眼前少年红了的眼圈，你听见高墙即将坍塌的声音，震耳欲聋，心跳如擂鼓。

少年抬头看你时，那眸中明晃晃的心疼和某种祈求垂怜的意味让你无法抵抗，身体僵硬。感情和理智的拉扯愈发猛烈，你感觉自己就像是暴风雨中的纸舟，随时可以覆灭。

路飞将你的僵硬解读成拒绝和抗拒。但他不想听你跟他说那些所谓「不适合」的话，他也不想你去找别人，更不想你再次受伤害。他想把你庇护在自己身后。他顺从自己的心意，向你再一次告白，不同于上一次冲动的开口，这一次，他无比希望能得到肯定的回复，所以他向你做出慎重的承诺，这是他思考了很多天之后，最想对你说的话。

路飞没有松开你的手，单膝着地。他注视着你的面庞，目光扫过你脸上每一处细节，最后停留在你含着他倒影的水眸里。

「我明白你的顾虑，也知道我现在还不能给你你想要的东西，但是我可以努力。请你等我，我会证明给你看，证明你的信任和等待没有白费。从遇见你的第一天，我就感觉到你是不一样的存在。虽然发生了很多事情，但是我对你的想法从来没有变，除了喜欢，每一天都在不断加深。见不到你的时候，我会一直想你，想你做了什么，有没有想我，想你过得开不开心。有些事情，是我做错了，但我不后悔，因为我做的每一件事都让我更清楚对你的喜欢，甚至是爱。你想要的东西我都会努力给你，我不想再看到你受伤害，我想永远保护你。」

路飞紧张地一字一句说完这串对他来说过于正式和冗长的话，他在心里打过的无数腹稿在开口的一瞬间都忘记，所以他说出的完全是心底最直白最真实的想法。和最后一个字一起落下的，是他的吻。他再一次吻在你手上，最庄重、充满誓约精神的骑士之吻。

那串对白，每一个字都敲击在你心上，你听见高墙彻底倒塌，又被凿得粉碎的声音。而少年最后的吻也直直传到你心里，你发誓，你听见了花开的声音。那颗因为近日来的事情而忧伤、痛苦、被折磨的心瞬间恢复生机。

该拿你怎么好？我的小孩。你长长叹出一口气，这次却不复愁苦，充满了洒脱和宠溺。

你弯下身，用另一只没被少年执住的手捧上他脸颊，在他眼皮上落下一个长久而温柔的吻。

路飞仍保持着吻在你手上的姿势，只听到叹息，感受到身前有黑影靠近，他以为自己又一次要被拒绝，随之而来的却是让他意想不到的抚上脸的温凉触觉。他惊愕抬头，又被落在眼皮上的吻封住了视线。他听见宛如神谕恩赐一般的话语。

“小孩，我明明都放过你啦。”你轻柔地叹息，稍稍拉远距离，直视那形状可爱的眼皮掀开，干净的眸里盛满你一人的身影。“这次是你自己要撞上来的。先说好，姐姐的爱是很霸道的哦。”

路飞呆楞，不可置信自己仅用一颗横冲直撞的真心就夺得了神的怜爱。他感觉心口被甜蜜和惊喜胀满，露出许久未见的招牌灿烂笑容，尽管被脸上的疼痛逼得不断抽冷气。

「我可以亲你吗？」来不及等到回应，他径直吻上你，十指相扣。他青涩而毫无章法的吻正如他本人一样横冲直撞，此刻你却无法束缚，只能被动地跟随。

你看见他明亮的笑眼里，璀璨的星星又回来了。


End file.
